Sleeping With Ghosts Durmiendo con Fantasmas
by PrincesaMarion
Summary: los gemelos Kaulitz tienen un extraño secreto que de salir a la luz podria acarrear terribles consecuencias.Entre sueños,visiones y extraños sucesos,intentaran mantener su relacion en secreto,mientras buscan a alguien a mil mares de distancia
1. Chapter 1

Hallo! como estan? yo muy emocionada porque este es mi primer fic! y tengo adema el honor de escribirlo con mi sis hermosa, Muri. Aunque puede parecer dificil escribir de a dos para nosotras es muy facil y divertido.  
El fic es medio raro, tiene mucha fantasia, y cosas algo extrañas, y ademas aunque sea twincest, tiene contenido hetero, pero quiero aclarar que el twc siempre va a estar presente.  
Esperamos que lo disfruten... y que comenten... muy orgullosamente les presento "Sleeping with ghosts"...  
Besos...  
Aviso: Tom y Bill Kaulitz no me pertenecen, ni a mi ni a Muri, aunque eso quisieramos jaja...y esta historia no es real, solo salio de nuestra extraña imaginacion, si no les gusta el twincest no lo lean.

Género: romance, fantasia, universos alternos...  
clasificación: mayores de 18  
Advertencias: la historia es twincest, con escenas con contenido adulto y ademas incluye sexo heterosexual.  
Resumen: "un extraño secreto atormenta a los hermanos gemelos mas famosos de alemania: un secreto que de salir a la luz podria destruirlos y acarrear terribles consecuencias. entre sueños y visiones, y extraños sucesos, los jovenes enfrentaran su destino, mientras tratan de mantener su relacion en secreto y encontrarse con quienes los llaman a mil mares de distancia"  
Fecha de publicación: 6 de junio

----------------------------------------------------------

El tibio calor del sol de verano calentaba suavemente su cuerpo mientras él permanecía echado sobre la mullida hierba verde de su jardín trasero, uno de los pocos lugares en el mundo en el que podía pensar en paz. Su mente vagaba por mil lugares a la vez, mientras que en sus oídos resonaba una de sus canciones favoritas de Placebo, que se reproducía en su mp3. Apenas se percato de los pasos que avanzaban con lentitud hacia él, pasos que conocía tanto como los propios.

Su hermano gemelo con cuidado se recostó junto a el en la hierba, pasándole un brazo por la cintura y plantando un cariñoso beso en su mejilla  
- hey Billy...-

Bill sonrío y se acerco más a su hermano, abrazándolo también, reconfortándose en la calidez de sus brazos"-

-hola Tomi-

- ¿que hacías aquí solo de nuevo?-

- pensando, relajándome...disfrutando del único día libre que tenemos esta semana…-

Bill respondió sin mirar a los ojos de su hermano, no quería preocuparlo… pero tampoco mentirle...si no lo miraba la conexión no le diría lo que había estado pensando, y no lo preocuparía.

- ¿quieres ir a ver una película? tú elegís.-

Tom siguió mirando la cara de su hermano, lo conocía demasiado como para notar que algo estaba mal. Cada vez que Bill evitaba su mirada, era porque de verdad algo lo preocupaba. Intento girar su rostro para verlo, pero aquellos ojos castaños, idénticos a los suyos enmarcados por una gruesa capa de maquillaje lo esquivaron rápidamente.  
- No, Bill, no quiero ver ninguna película... quiero saber que es lo que esta pasándote...-

Bill se puso nervioso, era difícil contarle a su hermano lo que pasaba, habían acordado olvidarlo, y ahora él volvería a sacar el pasado a la luz, tal vez eso molestara a su gemelo.

- no es nada Tomi, solo... olvídalo, yo también lo olvidare-

El mayor de los jóvenes suspiro.  
-¿tiene que ver con "eso " otras vez? ¿No?-  
Se separo un poco de su hermano y quedo pensativo largo rato, contemplando el limpio cielo sobre sus cabezas con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

- ¡"eso"! ¿Ni siquiera lo nombras, y quieres hablar de "eso"?-

Tenia razón, Tom parecía molesto, se sintió culpable por recordar el pasado, por sus sueños, sus ilusiones...debía olvidar para no lastimar a su amado hermano...aunque deseaba ir a esconderse a su habitación, se mantuvo junto a Tom, en silencio.

-no te enojes conmigo Bill, es solo que...no se....creí que íbamos a dejar todo esto en el pasado...seguir adelante...-

Se interrumpió en ese momento y cerro los ojos. Se sentía un hipócrita por decirle eso a su hermano cuando el mismo sabía lo imposible del asunto. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía alejarse de aquello y Bill tampoco, era parte de su pasado, su presente y al parecer de su futuro.  
-¿tiene que ver con ella verdad?-

-si, tiene que ver con ella, y no creas que no he intentado alejarme, no pensar, no sentir... pero es imposible, me persigue. Cuanto más quiero olvidar más recuerdo... los sueños me atormentan, cada cosa me hace pensar en ella, esto es demasiado para mí, me siento tan solo...-

Con esas palabras el corazón del hip hopero se derritió. Volvió a envolver a su hermano entre sus brazos y lo beso en la frente.  
-se lo que sientes Bill...de verdad que lo se, no estas solo-  
Bill intento decir algo, pero Tom lo callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios cariñosamente.  
-mejor me lo cuentas adentro ¿si? aquí afuera estamos muy expuestos-  
El otro asintió y ambos fueron, aun abrazados dentro de la casa. Recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación del mayor y se recostaron en la amplia cama de dos plazas, con sabanas blancas, al igual que todo en la habitación.

Bill apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Tom, y lo abrazo atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que el menor comenzó a sollozar. Ya no soportaba más, sus sentimientos lo abrumaban, y solo podía apoyarse en Tom, lo único real que tenia en su vida.

-¿que fue esta vez? un sueño, una visión, una presencia... ¿que fue hermanito mío?- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de a quien tanto quería tratando de darle un consuelo que ni el mismo tenia.

Entre lágrimas Bill se sintió reconfortado por su hermano, le dio un leve y suave beso en los labios, y en un susurro le respondió:

- un sueño... pero no creo q quieras saber como fue.-

Sonrojándose al recordar lo que había soñado, giro su rostro y hecho un vistazo a la habitación de su hermano, tan calida, iluminada, incluso ordenada, se sentía a gusto allí, quizá dormiría ahí esa noche para no soñar nada y solo concentrarse en el placer que disfrutarían juntos..

-dímelo Bill, por favor.-  
A pesar de haber dicho eso con la mayor ternura posible, sintió como algo se retorcía en su estomago. Aquel sonrojo en las mejillas de Bill solo podía significar algo y no estaba seguro de querer oírlo, pero por otra parte, era mejor así. Su hermano necesitaba desahogarse. Haciendo de tripas corazón, beso con cuidado los frágiles labios de quien tenia entre sus brazos, disfrutando su dulce sabor  
"Eres solo mío Billy, no importa... mientras estés conmigo, no me importan ni los sueños, ni nada más"

-solo fue un sueño Tom, además... me da vergüenza-

Tom lo miro fijamente, sin decir ninguna palabra, su mirada hablo por el, le indico que podía confiar, que no se molestaría por lo que le contara. Bill tomo aire y aun sin mirar a su hermano directamente le contó el sueño, sin muchos detalles para no despertar sus celos... aunque sabia que era inútil ya que mediante la conexión el estaría viendo lo que había pasado mientras lo contaba.

-Ella se veía diferente... antes era una niña, ahora es una mujer. Debes comprender eso, sus... curvas...sus labios, su mirada, todo me atraía. Estábamos en un jardín de rosas, aun puedo sentir el aroma de las flores mezclado con su perfume con olor a coco, tan delicioso. Suspiro -antes creía que cuando se tenia un sueño erótico era parecido a una película porno... cuan equivocado estaba. Eh tenido sueños así, contigo, lo sabes, hemos compartido esos sueños. Pero esta vez fue diferente, dulce, tierno… ella usaba un vestido rojo, semitransparente, recuerdo que pensé que no la dejaría salir de casa vestida así jaja, y yo vestía de rojo también, el color de la pasión...Me sonrío, y me dijo que me estaba esperando, que estaba feliz de que hubiera vuelto a ella, que me extraño...y nos abrazamos. Sentí esa necesidad de estrecharla en mis brazos, sentirla como real, aunque supiera que estaba soñando, impregnarme en su perfume...-

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron extremadamente y miro a su hermano reprimiendo una sonrisa. Pobre Bill, sabia cuanto le costaba decirle esas cosas. Para su sorpresa, los tan conocidos celos no llegaron al imaginarse a su hermano con aquella mujer. Era como si de algún modo, estuviera bien. Es decir, no, no estaba bien bajo ningún concepto imaginarse a Bill con otra persona, pero con ella si...era tan natural como respirar.

-la sentí mía, y desee demostrárselo, y la desnude lentamente y...yo… Dios Tom, eso si que no puedo contártelo, ya sabes que paso... lo mismo que pasa cuando te cuestas con una fan...no, espera, no paso lo mismo, esta vez hubo amor, y yo quiero ser sincero y decir que a pesar de lo que paso no me siento culpable, se sintió correcto, como si así debería ser... lo siento, ¿me odias por fantasear con alguien mas?-

-y si Bill... de verdad que me siento traicionado, usado, menospreciado...debería odiarte, ¿sabias?- dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo una cara de fingido enojo, con pucherito incluido, lo que le daba el aspecto de un niño chiquito caprichoso.  
Bill levanto la cara y cuando se miraron a los ojos los dos estallaron a reír.  
- no puedo enojarme con tigo enano...además, esta bien, de verdad lo entiendo...se lo que se siente, créeme...-  
Ahora fue el mayor quien se quedó callado y pensativos, recordando...

Bill se sintió aliviado al saber que su hermano lo comprendía, pero aun así supo que él le ocultaba algo.

-Tom... tu sientes lo mismo ¿cierto? ¿También volvieron tus sueños?...

Tom asintió.  
-hace varios meses que volvieron ya...y cuanto más quise reprimirlos, más reales se volvieron, y también más frecuentes. Fue extraño, pero al principio, sentí que ella me estaba llamando...pero no a mi como Tom Kaulitz, sino como algo mas profundo que eso... no se como explicarlo...ella me necesitaba Bill, creo que ni ella sabia cuanto... y en lo único que podía pensar era en reconfortarla.-

-Hay y luego dicen que yo soy el romántico... ¿la ayudaste? ¿Como es ella? déjame verla, y yo te muestro a mi niña, usemos la conexión. Se que no quieres hablar de estos temas, que debemos olvidarlo porque nos podría traer problemas ahora que somos famosos, pero es lo que somos Tomi, y no podemos huir... eso me dijo ella anoche, que no podíamos huir...-

-jajaja ni se te ocurra llamarme romántico, enano. Pero si alguien necesita ayuda, Tom Kaulitz no puede negarse ¿o si?- dijo poniendo cara de "evidentemente no, soy mejor que superman"- fue algo confuso. De repente estaba en una habitación oscura, en la que nunca había estado. Desde la puerta entraba un poco de luz, así que me asome por ella para ver donde estaba. Y bueno, allí la vi. Estaba temblando, llorando en medio de una multitud de gente que se amontonaba en el lugar, y parecían borrachos o algo así. Era como si ella no perteneciera a ese lugar, se veía frágil y chiquita, con el cabello negro cayéndole en la cara. Intentó esconderse en una habitación cerca de donde estaba yo, pero sea lo que fuera que encontró ahí la asusto aun más. No me había visto pero sentí como me llamaba...y sin pensarlo agarre su mano y tire de ella hasta meterla en la habitación conmigo. Pareció no reconocerme, pero me importo poco...la lleve hasta una cama que había ahí y nos tiramos a hablar, ella recostada entre mis piernas.-

Tom se detuvo un segundo. Quería recordar todo como había sido

-por primera vez en mi vida creo que tuve una mujer entre mis brazos sin que pase nada. Me recordaba a ti, no se si por la familiaridad o por la ropa, vaya uno a saber. Se lo dije y me miro extrañada, como no entiendo a que me refería. No se como fue que sus labios tocaron los míos y nos acomodamos uno contra el otro, sin pasión, sin prisa, solo cariño...me acuerdo de su olor, su calor, el tacto de su piel… todo. Y así como empezó, se fue y me encontré boca arriba en mi cama, cubierto de sudor y mareado como si hubiera tomado litros de alcohol.-

- Si ellas volvieron a nosotros es por una razón, creo que no debemos ignorarlo más, tenemos que afrontarlo, y aprender a convivir con lo que somos sin delatarnos... aunque quien sabe, tal vez la banda se vuelve aun más famosa si el mundo supiera que su cantante y su guitarrista tienen dones paranormales, jajaja-

-jajaja seguro, desbancaríamos a Harry Potter como el adolescente mágico mas famoso del mundo, eso te lo aseguro. No se Bill, no se si es bueno hablar de estas cosas...a veces quisiera que fuéramos normales ¿sabes? aunque, seamos sinceros, dos hermanos gemelos que se aman como nos amamos nosotros no es precisamente un estandarte de la normalidad, pero de ahí a ver cosas, tener sueños tan reales, sentir que nos separamos de nuestros cuerpos...creo que es demasiado raro ya. Si la gente lo supiera se convertiría en una cacería de brujas, que no te quepa la menor duda...aunque seria la primera vez que las personas no se preocuparían por tu aspecto, "brother"-

- hey, mi aspecto siempre llama la atención, ese es el objetivo, jaja, por algo cambie mi look, y a ti te encanta, admítelo. Hablando en serio, no somos normales y nunca lo seremos, creo que solo debemos aceptarlo y seremos más felices, dejemos de huir y enfrentemos esto, ¿que tan malo puede ser? ellas son guapas, y sexys, y nos complementan...busquémoslas... tal vez al encontrarlas encontraremos respuestas.-

-¿y como pretendes hacer eso genio? dudo que aparezcan en el Google...y si ponemos carteles diciendo "se buscan a las chicas de los sueños de Bill y Tom Kaulitz" créeme que seria interminable la cantidad de chicas que aparecerían. Además, siento que están lejos...muy lejos....te va a sonar tonto, pero siento que están a mil mares de distancia.-

-si tenemos que atravesar esos 1000 mares lo haremos pero las vamos a encontrar, somos famosos, recorremos el mundo con nuestras giras... si no las hemos sentido hasta ahora en todos los países que fuimos, tal vez están en alguno que no fuimos aun... ¿que lugar nos queda? ¿Latinoamérica? ¿Estarán allí? ¡Vamos a buscarlas!-

-¿no te parece un poquitín apresurado Billy? es decir, Latinoamérica es grande, corazón, lo sabrías si agarraras un libro de vez en cuando. ¡Pueden estar en cualquier parte! asíque a no ser que estés planeando recorrerte semejante continente, cosa que nos llevaría años, te recomendaría que esperáramos un poco. Para el lanzamiento del nuevo CD teníamos planeado ir allí tarde o temprano. Podemos tirar de algunos hilos para quedarnos un poco más... y eso nos va a dar más tiempo de buscar más pistas o algo-

-¿tengo que recordarte que mi promedio es más alto que el tuyo? ¡Ya se que es un continente grande! pero siento que cuando lleguemos sabremos como buscarlas, o ellas vendrán a nosotros, ¿serán fans? espero que si...-

Bill bostezo, acomodándose mejor junto a su hermano, ahora que había hablado de lo que le preocupaba se sentía mas relajado, libre, y feliz.

-no lo se, ella pareció no reconocerme, tal vez no sabe quien soy...o tal vez si... no lo se...hey no te duermas de nuevo o esta vez si me voy a poner celoso.-  
Tom alzo una ceja y contemplo el rostro ahora relajado de Bill. Se inclino sobre el para besarlo suavemente, sintiendo como su hermano respondía tímidamente al principio, agregándole pasión lentamente.

Bill jugo con el piercing de Tom, con sus labios, lo beso lentamente, mientras se recostaba sobre él.

-no me estaba durmiendo, y no tienes por que ponerte celoso, soy todo tuyo hermanito.-

El mayor sonrío satisfecho mientras paseaba sus manos por la espalda de Bill y mordía suavemente sus labios con deseo. Comenzó a acariciarlo cada vez más fuerte mientras sentía como algo en su entrepierna se agitaba. ¡Por Dios!, Billy siempre lograba hacerle perder la cabeza en apenas unos segundos, ya estaba sacándole la camiseta, cuando algo vibro en sus pantalones.  
-¡mierda!! Georg y la puta madre.... ¡que puntería que tiene este tipo, Dios mío!-

-Tom, responde tal vez es importante...mientras yo me encargo de sacarte la ropa.-

Al tiempo que Tom respondía, Bill intentaba desabrochar el cinto que sostenía los grandes pantalones de su gemelo... murmuro por lo bajo algo enojado

- malditos pantalones gigantes, uno puede pensar que es mas fácil desvestirlo pero no, no lo es...- a Tom casi le da un ataque de risa al escucharlo murmurar pero conteniéndose atendió el teléfono.  
- hey Georg ¿como va? ¿Como anda el miembro más gay de la banda eh?-  
- eso mismo me preguntaba Kaulitz, por eso te llamaba... ¿que hacías?-

- emm, nada importante, aquí con Bill pasando el rato- dijo el muchacho tratando de respirar con normalidad, cosa que se le hacia bastante difícil teniendo a su hermano lamiendo lascivamente su cuello. Y pensar que ese era el mismo chico que hacia un rato se había sonrojado al contarle de una chica...a la mierda

- ¿que quieres Georg?

Mientras tanto Bill se entretenía con el cuello de su hermano, "mmm... delicioso, amo como hueles Tomi" usando la conexión le enviaba sus pensamiento a Tom, que intentaba concentrarse para que el bajista no notara lo que sucedía.

-llamo David...que vengan para el estudio rápido, hubo un malentendido y hoy grabamos.-  
-¿ahora????!!! - exclamo incorporándose y casi tirando a Bill de la cama, quien lo miro con cara de pocos amigos -estoy algo ocupado...y se suponía que era mi día libre, no me jodas.-

Desde el suelo, enojado por ser interrumpido así, Bill gritó -¡yo no voy a ningún lado! ¡Es mi día libre! - supuso que David había cambiado de nuevo los horarios de grabación...sin consultar...no le agradaba eso, su carrera se le estaba yendo de sus manos, ¿donde quedo el Bill perfeccionista que estaba hasta en el mas mínimo detalle?

-hey chicos lo siento, ¿ok? estoy tan enojado como ustedes, no se preocupen...encima yo estaba con una groupie hermosa, en plena faena, cuando me sonó el teléfono y tuve que salir corriendo al estudio. Por lo menos a ustedes no les cortaron el polvo...los espero en la puerta como siempre, Gus ya esta en camino... nos vemos huevonazo!-  
-si claro- respondió Tom con un humor de perros- me lleva la....-

- Tomi...no quiero ir, me quiero quedar aquí contigo haciendo el amor-

Aun sentado en el suelo, se cruzo de brazos enojado, de verdad quería pasar la tarde a solas con su gemelo.

- ya se, Bill, yo tampoco quiero ir, pero no tenemos opción...David y la puta madre...voy a estar duro como un piedra todo el día ahora, hasta la noche que volvamos a casa...mierda...-

---------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado, Muri y yo estamos muy ansiosas por saber lo que piensan, asique comenten por favor... Besos, hasta luego...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aca esta el capitulo 2!! espero que el 1 les haya gustado! y este ademas esta mas interesante! con mi sis hermosa nos divertimos mucho escribiendolo jaja.

Como siempre les digo que Tom y Bill Kaulitz no nos pertenecen, a pesar de que es lo que mas quisieramos en la vida jajaja y esta historia no es real, solo salio de nuestra extraña imaginacion, si no les gusta el twincest no lo lean.

Género: romance, fantasia, universos alternos...  
clasificación: mayores de 18  
Advertencias: la historia es twincest, con escenas con contenido adulto y ademas incluye sexo heterosexual.  
Resumen: "un extraño secreto atormenta a los hermanos gemelos mas famosos de alemania: un secreto que de salir a la luz podria destruirlos y acarrear terribles consecuencias. entre sueños y visiones, y extraños sucesos, los jovenes enfrentaran su destino, mientras tratan de mantener su relacion en secreto y encontrarse con quienes los llaman a mil mares de distancia"

Ahora si, disfruten...

**Capitulo 2**

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando por fin David había decidido dejarlos ir. Ninguno de los dos había estado muy concentrado en la grabación de ese día y Jost, dándose finalmente por vencido los había enviado a casa, con la esperanza de que al otro día volvieran con renovadas energías.  
Durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa, Tom se limito a conducir, con la mirada perdida en el asfalto delante de él. El silencio se cernía entre los dos hermanos, cada uno vagando por sus pensamientos. Miro a Bill y lo encontró mirando por la ventanilla pensativo.

Este observaba el paisaje, pero en realidad estaba a kilómetros de distancia, y años también, recordaba el pasado, cuando eran niños, y descubrieron cuan diferente eran…

Flashback

Era casi el atardecer y dos niños idénticos, de unos seis años jugaban tranquilamente en el jardín delantero de su casa. Ambos estaban cubiertos de una buena capa de suciedad y se reían a carcajadas.

De pronto un fuerte viento se levanto al rededor de los gemelos, Bill asustado abrazó fuerte a su hermano, que intentó en vano tranquilizarlo. En ese momento una sombra tomó forma frente a ellos, parecía un hombre, alto, de pelo negro y largo, y ¿alas? ¿Era un ángel? Bill lo miro sorprendido, sin saber que decir, parecía un ángel pero tenía una mirada diferente, que aun un niño de 6 años podría considerar maligna.

Tom abrazó a su gemelo y a pesar de estar tan asustado como el le susurraba incesantemente en su oído - no es real, Billy, no mires, no esta ahí… Vamos adentro con mami, Bill, no pasa nada…-  
A pesar de ser muy pequeño, sabia que aquel hombre no era nada bueno. Y que los hombres con alas no existían fuera de las historias que le contaba su mama.  
-tranquilo Bill, no pasa nada...vamos adentro los dos juntos ¿si? no voy a dejarte solo.-

-pero Tomi...es... es...un...ángel...-

Bill estaba asustado, y sorprendido, el ángel seguía mirándolos, con una sonrisa muy extraña, parecía que ellos hubieran hecho algo malo... tal vez por eso estaba allí.El pequeño intento recordar que cosa mala había hecho para q ese ángel fuera a castigarlos...

"tal vez esta enojado por como juego con Tomi"...antes de que Bill dijera algo mas Tom lo empujo hacia la vez dentro, vieron por la ventana y el hombre-ángel ya se había ido.

Tom seguía mirando por la ventana desconfiando. No sabía que era lo que habían visto, pero lo que si sabia era que no estaba bien. La gente no veía hombres con alas que aparecían sin razón y estaba seguro que era algo que no podía decirle a su mama. Aferro la manita de Bill entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza. Al menos no estaba solo en esto... Billy estaba a su lado.

-Tom, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, ¿que fue lo q vimos? ¿Por que lo viste cierto? ¿Fue un ángel? creía que los ángeles eran buenos, y que no se enojaban, este tenía cara de malo.-

-si lo vi, Bill...lo vi...no se lo que es, pero sea lo que sea, mami no tiene que saber ¿si? nadie puede saberlo...nunca...la gente no ve esas cosas, ¡no esta bien! esto tiene que quedar entre tu y yo ¿si? tal vez si hacemos de cuenta que no lo vemos más, él se lo crea y nos deje en paz!-

Bill asintió y abrazó a su hermano, estaba temblando.

- eso espero Tomi, porque no me gusto nada como nos miraba...-

**Fin flashbacks**

El mayor estacionó el auto y se quedo con el motor apagado y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando ausente al frente.  
- ¿sigues pensando en eso?-pregunto serio.

-recordaba la primera vez que nos paso algo raro...-contestó el otro- pero olvidemos eso por ahora, tengo hambre, ¿pedimos una pizza?-

Tom se giro y miró a su gemelo a los ojos. Sentía como si hubiera retrocedido años en el tiempo y otra vez fueran dos niños asustados por lo que veían. Estaban igual de cerca que en ese entonces de comprender las cosas que veían y por que tenían ese don. Daba gracias a los cielos por tener a Bill a su lado...a aquel ser maravilloso que nunca lo había abandonado. Con cuidado tomo su barbilla entre sus manos y lo beso con toda la gentileza que tenia en su ser.  
-si, vamos adentro enano...muero de hambre.-

Bill sonrío, a veces Tom podía ser muy tierno y romántico, eso le gustaba, porque era así solo con él.

Entraron a la casa y encendieron las luces, enseguida su perro Scotty fue a recibirlos muy contento, saltando y ladrando. Bill se rió, y dirigiéndose a su habitación le grito a Tom.

- Pide la pizza y dale de comer a Scotty, hoy te toca. Yo voy a cambiarme...y me toca elegir la película, ¡así que no hagas trampa!-

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la cocina para darle de comer a la condenada bola de pelos que saltaba a su alrededor moviendo la cola y babeándole el pantalón. No pudo evitar sonreír, le había tomado mucho cariño al perro ese. Luego de alimentarlo, llamo a la pizzería y se tiro en el sillón, sacándose las zapatillas y recostándose cuan largo era entre los cojines.

Despues de haberse cambiado, ya mas cómodo, con solo una camiseta y boxers, Bill bajo a buscar a su hermano, al cual encontró semi dormido en el sillón. Sonrió maliciosamente y sin hacer ruido se acerco y se tiro sobre el. Tom, al tener buenos reflejos abrió sus brazos y lo atrapó en el momento justo.

Continúo con los ojos cerrados, haciéndose el dormido, pero sin soltar ni un centímetro el agarre. Bill se removió sobre el tratando de levantarse, a lo que Tom lo aferro aun mas fuerte, poniendo descaradamente las manos sobre el trasero de su hermano.

Bill se sonrojo, pero aun así acercó sus labios al cuello de Tom y comenzó a besarlo lentamente. Su hermano soltó un suspiro, pero aun así no abrió sus ojos, ni lo soltó, así que Bill le mordió el cuello, para llamar su atención.

-auuuuch! Bill, ¡eso duele!!!- Tom soltó a su hermano, quien cayo al piso riéndose a carcajadas y se froto el cuello -muy maduro, Kaulitz-

-quería llamar tu atención, ¿no escuchas que están tocando la puerta?, llego la pizza, y tu estas vestido, así que vas a buscarla. No querrás que yo salga así y el repartidor me vea, y me desee, ¿cierto hermanito?- la mirada de Bill era falsamente inocente, solo se divertía molestando a Tom.

En cambio, la mirada asesina que el hiphopero le dedico a su hermano habría hecho retroceder a un león hambriento en pleno ataque, pero no así a Bill. Sabía que abajo de toda esa coraza de macho distroyer, Tom era un mansito...

Mientras el "mansito" buscaba la pizza, Bill decidido provocarlo esa noche, se recostó en el sillón, dejando que su cabellera negra se abriera entre los cojines y se levanto con cuidado la camiseta, dejando su sensual estrella a la vista.

Sabia que a Tom le gustaba su estrella, por eso se la había tatuado, y porque además era un símbolo que significaba mucho para el...

"¡No! ¡Esta noche no pensare en eso!" pensó recriminándose Bill. Se acomodo mejor, y esperó a que su hermano entrara con las pizzas y la cerveza.

Tom se quedó petrificado cuando se giro para dejar la pizza sobre la mesa y se encontró con semejante escena frente a sus ojos. Maldito enano del infierno, ¡era condenadamente sensual! medio mundo se desvivía por él, por supuesto, pero ninguna de sus fans podía siquiera fantasear con como era realmente. Nervioso, intento mantener la calma.

Bill, sonrío dedicándole una de sus miradas más seductoras. -Tomi, apúrate que tengo mucha hambre.-

Tom sintió como sus manos sudaban y se apresuro a sentarse junto a su hermano aparentando indiferencia. Dejó la pizza sobre la mesa y abrió la cerveza, tomando un trago directamente de la botella. Vio con el rabillo del ojo como Bill se mordía los labios. Sabía que cuando usaba su actitud de macho dominante Bill se derretía literalmente por él. Dejó caer un hilo de cerveza por la comisura de sus labios, para luego lamerla sensualmente y juguetear con su piercing. "con que quieres jugar enano ¿eh? ok...juguemos." dijo para sus adentros.

Bill relamió sus labios, Tom se estaba haciendo el difícil, y eso le calentaba mucho, se estiró hacia él y le saco la botella de cerveza de las manos, tomando un sorbo lentamente, disfrutando del frío liquido, mientras miraba a su hermano a los ojos.

El mayor sonrío de costado y se recostó en el sillón, moviendo excesivamente la cadera al hacerlo, movimiento que no paso desapercibo para Bill, quien casi se atraganto con la cerveza. No satisfecho con eso, Tom se desperezó exageradamente, poniendo una de sus manos en su plano abdomen, levantando ligeramente la remera y clavando su mirada marca " Sex Gott" en los ojos del moreno.

- Me provocas Tom, y eso me encanta, pero deja de jugar y bésame.-

Se acerco a él, pero Tom sonriendo se alejo un poco, y estiro sus piernas, indicándole con la mirada que se sentara allí. Cuando lo hizo, de nuevo intento besarlo, pero en el momento que sintió las manos de su gemelo recorriendo su espalda lentamente solo atino a gemir de placer.

- mmm... no se si dejar de jugar, hermanito... es muy divertido este juego.- dijo el mayor al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a acariciarlo cada vez con mas fuerza y pegándolo contra su cuerpo. Juguetón, acaricio con la punta de su nariz la suave piel de Bill, disfrutando su dulce aroma y exhalando su calido aliento sobre su cuello. Bill respiraba con dificultad y se removía inquieto encima de él. Si, es que su gemelo era capaz de hacerlo perder la cordura.

Bill se revolvió sobre Tom, haciendo encajar sus caderas y provocando que el placer se extendiera por sus cuerpos.

- bien, juguemos, de todas formas yo ganare...-

Se separo un poco de Tom, y sensualmente se quito su camiseta, mostrando su estrella y contoneado sus caderas sobre las de su hermano. Tom intentaba no ceder, mordiendo su labio, pero ver a su pequeño de esa forma tan sexy estaba provocándole mucho calor. Bill sonrío, a este paso si ganaría...

Tom estaba decidido a derrotar a su hermano y demostrarle quien dominaba el juego. La piel de Bill al descubierto lo llamaba a gritos, por lo que prefirió cerrar los ojos y dejar que su cuerpo hiciera lo que sabia hacer mejor. Movió sus caderas de arriba a abajo con movimientos suaves y controlados, asegurándose que su hermano sintiera su creciente erección. Volvió a levantarse la remera, mordiéndose el labio inferior y dejando su piel al descubierto, pero sin sacarse la prenda. Abrió los ojos solo para encontrase con los de Bill, fijos en su abdomen y la boca abierta por el deseo. Si señor, tenia su fama bien merecida.

A Bill se le hacia agua la boca, Tom estaba provocándolo, pero debía ser fuerte. A pesar de estar muy excitado y solo querer saborear la piel expuesta por su hermano, decidió soportar el dolor que ya le generaba su erección. Se acerco a Tom, y mordió su cuello mientras acariciaba su abdomen haciéndolo suspirar.

-OH Bill...- gimió sin quererlo. Sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar cuando la húmeda lengua de su hermano comenzó a trazar caminos de placer sobre su piel. Sintió el vello de su cuerpo erizarse cuando las manos de Bill bajaron por su vientre, para tirar juguetonamente de sus pantalones y del elástico de sus boxers. Ya no aguantaba más.  
Sin dudarlo, se rindió ante el deseo y tomando fuertemente el rostro de Bill, comenzó a explorar su boca desesperado como un hombre que bebe agua luego de estar en el desierto. Dios su sabor si que lo volvía loco.

Se besaban apasionadamente, mientras Bill intentaba sacarle la ropa a su hermano, quería sentir su piel suave, sus músculos duros, quería sentirlo disfrutando contra su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo Tom, tiraba de los ajustados boxers del pelinegro para quitárselos y dejar el descubierto su sensible miembro. Lo tomó en sus manos y apretó la base levemente, haciendo que Bill gritara de éxtasis

-mmm...creo que ya sabemos quien va a ganar este jueguito ¿eh? jaque Bill, estas en jaque.-

Se apodero de sus labios con fuerza, mordiéndolo y succionándolo, y ayudo a su gemelo a desvestirlo. Frotó su erección ahora desnuda contra el trasero de Bill y un pequeño gemido se escapo de entre sus labios.

- aun...Dios, Tom...aun... puedo ganarte...- apenas podía hablar, el placer era tan grande como la erección que hacia presión contra su trasero. Quería gritar que él ganaba, pero no podía, aun tenia su orgullo, aunque no por mucho si Tom seguía provocándolo así.

- Vamos a ver…mmm… cuanto....ohh...aguantas, enano.- contesto el mayor echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Aquella fricción lo estaba llevando al cielo, pero aquello recién comenzaba.

Con cuidado recostó a Bill sobre el sillón, sin dejar de besarlo y sin darle la posibilidad de escapar. Llevó sus delicadas manos por encima de su cabeza y se quito de un rápido movimiento el pañuelo del cabello. Con el ató suave, pero firmemente las manos de Bill, dejándolo totalmente a su merced. El menor estaba tan excitado que casi ni había notado la situación en la que se encontraba. Antes de que reaccionara, se dedico a besar, lamer y succionar cada centímetro de piel nívea que tenia a su alcance, entreteniéndose un buen rato en los rosados pezones de su gemelo.  
-Dios Billy...no puedo creer que seas tan sensual.-

- soy...muy...ahh, sen...mmm...sensual...- recién mientras Tom mordía sus pezones Bill se dio cuenta de que estaba atado, sin poder usar sus manos para brindarle placer a su hermano... diablos, había perdido.

-Tom…me...ataste...suéltame... Dios, ¡no!... ¡no dejes de hacer eso!-

Tom sonrío al sentir la agitada voz de su hermano. Levantó el rostro para contemplar el maravilloso espectáculo: Bill tenía los labios rojos y húmedos y las mejillas coloradas por la excitación. Sus duros pezones coronaban aquel pálido torso, que subía y bajaba agitadamente cada vez que respiraba y aquello obró maravillas en su entrepierna. Siguió probando aquella fruta prohibida y saboreándola a cada bocado. Su lengua jugueteaba ya por aquella estrella negra que tantas fantasías había despertado en su mente durante mucho tiempo.  
- mmm… jaque Bill... sigues en jaque amor.... jajaja... ¿ya te das por vencido? ¿o prefieres un poco mas de "sana competencia"?-

-diablos, Tom...no puedo más...tu...ganas...ahh- odiaba admitir que había perdido, pero en ese momento lo que más le importaba era sentir la boca de su gemelo rodeando su pene, succionando, llevándolo al limite entre el dolor y el placer. Intentó mover sus manos, pero seguían atadas, se sentía expuesto, débil, sin poder moverse, ya que su hermano estaba sentado sobre sus piernas y lo inmovilizaba.

Tom sentía la desesperación de Bill en su cabeza y no se hizo esperar. Pero ya que había ganado, quería disfrutar de su victoria. Aferro el miembro de Bill entre sus expertos dedos, no sin antes acariciar suavemente su cadera. Comenzó a dar pequeñas y rápidas lamidas en la punta, torturando suavemente al pelinegro, quien se retorcía bajo su cuerpo. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se metió la cabeza del pene dentro de la boca y la succiono con fuerza, apretando intermitentemente la base. Sabía que aquella combinación de dolor y placer volvía loco a Bill.

Esa mezcla de sensaciones se extendió por el cuerpo del menor, quien gimió alto el nombre de su hermano. No podía hacer nada mas que disfrutar y dejarse tocar por Tom, ya que seguía sin poder moverse, pero en cuanto se soltara se vengaría, le demostraría que el también podía dominar. Mientras, el calor en la habitación aumentaba, y Bill sabia que era por su culpa, pero no le importaba descontrolarse, todos sus sentidos se concentraban en los labios de Tom recorriendo, saboreando, su pene.

De un movimiento brusco, Tom se metió todo el miembro de su hermano en la boca y lo chupo insaciablemente, con movimientos cada vez más rápidos y desesperados. Mierda, hacia mucho calor en la habitación, y la piel de Bill parecía afiebrada.  
Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, debía controlarse o destruiría todo, pero en el momento en que vio el rostro de su gemelo totalmente contraído por el placer, se olvido de la prudencia y ansioso comenzó a masturbarlo y a tocarse al mismo tiempo, absorto en aquella imagen tan erótica.

- OH Bill... Dios como me pones... mmm... Billy, por Dios...déjame hacerlo, por favor, no aguanto más.-

Se lanzo sobre la boca de su hermano una vez más, casi lastimándolo por la fuerza de sus labios.

-mmm… Tomi, Dios...no doy mas... te necesito... antes de que acabe por favor...aahh-

Bill comenzó a removerse, intentando provocar fricción entre sus cuerpos, lo único que deseaba era tener a su hermano penetrándolo duro y rápido, solo suplicas salían de sus labios.

El escuchar a su hermano al borde del éxtasis, gimiendo su nombre como una perra en celo, era más de lo que podía soportar. Tom ensalivo dos de sus dedos, dejándolos bien mojados y los metió con cuidado, aunque con prisa en la entrada de Bill. Sintió el calor de su gemelo alrededor de sus dedos y los movió lentamente, viendo como Bill se retorcía de placer. Si seguían a este paso no podrían aguantar mucho. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y su respiración entre jadeos se oía por toda la habitación. Esos jadeos se convirtieron en suspiros y un fuerte viento se levantó alrededor de los gemelos, envolviéndolos.

Bill se retorcía de placer cuando sintió el viento y supo que Tom también se había descontrolado. Gimiendo aumento el calor y varias velas que adornaban la mesa frente al sillón se encendieron. La magia fluía en el ambiente, y el placer los invadía.

-Tom,... ya... hazlo...hay... ¡te necesito ahora!-

- Billy... Mi Billy...-  
Tom acercó su miembro a la entrada de su hermano y lo penetro, con un movimiento seguro pero constante. La humedad y el calor de Bill alrededor de él era simplemente magnifico, como si hubieran encastrado perfectamente dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Su gemelo alzo las piernas y las enrosco alrededor de la cadera del mayor, para ayudarlo con las embestidas. Ambos cuerpos brillaban a la luz de las velas perlados de sudor y sus gemidos eran cada vez más estridentes. La energía vibraba en la habitación como una presencia viva, envolviendo aquellos cuerpos amantes.

Sentir a Tom en su interior era maravilloso para Bill, tanto placer, tanta pasión entre ellos... No le importaba que estuviera mal, que fuera condenado por la sociedad, ellos eran diferentes y nada les importaba. Con sus piernas acercó más el cuerpo de su hermano profundizando así las embestidas, los dos gimieron, gritaron.

Se besaron desesperadamente, mientras el viento se hacia mas violento y las llamas de las velas crecían, reflejándose en sus cuerpos.

Con una explosión de placer, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Tom dentro de Bill y este sobre el estomago de ambos. Las llamas crecieron por un segundo hasta convertirse casi en pequeñas hogueras, para luego ser apagadas por un último soplo de viento.

Solo quedo una extraña calma y penumbra alrededor de los cuerpos sudados y jadeantes, que ahora se recostaban uno sobre el otro. Mirándose con un amor más allá de este mundo. Sencillamente no había dos seres que se amaran como ellos.

Bill estaba exhausto pero se sentía completo y feliz, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que en un momento el menor se removió algo incomodo.

-Tomi, no quiero arruinar el momento, pero... ¿podrías desatarme?-

- mmm... no se si debería- contestó con la respiración entrecortada.- te ves endemoniadamente sexy así-

Alzo sus cejas y puso su mejor sonrisa torcida, a lo que su hermano respondió con un gesto de fastidio. Se apresuro a quitar el pañuelo de las manos de Bill y volvió a colocárselo en la cabeza. Podría estar desnudo, pero el estilo ante todo.

Se recostó al lado de Bill y tomó de arriba de la mesa sus cigarrillos, encendiendo uno y aspirando profundamente. En ese momento se sentía en paz con el mundo.

Acomodándose contra Tom, y abrazándolo, Bill sonrío. Le estaba dando hambre asíque se estiro un poco para buscar un pedazo de pizza fría, que había sobre la mesa…junto a las velas ya apagas. Suspiro y prefirió evitar el tema, porque luego del gran sexo que habían tenido no quería estropear todo hablando sobre lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos. Con el pedazo de pizza en la boca, volvió a recostarse contra Tom.

------------------

Si les gusto por favor dejen un review... no les cuesta nada, si dejan muchos reviews actualizamos mas rapido, jaja

Le agradecemos a** O.O Naesuke chan O.O **por el review, gracias gracias!! Besos!!

Hasta la proxima! Un saludo de parte de Muri y mio!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aca volvimos con el capitulo 3 de nuestro fic... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 2... con lemon incluido jaja.

Espero q disfruten este capitulo... es algo raro, pero mas adelante van a entender todo...

Aviso: los hechos y/o personajes son ficticios, no tienen relacion con la realidad, y son producto de nuestra imaginacion... ademas, Tom y Bill Kaulitz no nos pertenecen (pero ya quisieramos!)...

Ahora si, sin mas! disfruten!

Capitulo 3

"6 meses atrás, en Punta del Este, Uruguay"

Era de noche. Se encontraba en su casa pero no se veía como siempre: estaba llena de gente desconocida, que bebía lo que parecía ser alcohol y estaban ebrios y desenfrenados. El sonido fuerte de la música le taladraba los oídos y estaba muy asustada ¿quien era esa gente y que hacían en su casa? intento alejarse cuando uno de ellos puso sus asquerosas manos sobre ella. A su espalda vio por la ventana como tres personas de iban y sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco: un joven alto, vestido de negro con un peinado extraño y los ojos pintados se dio vuelta, la miro por un segundo y se fue.

"No..." pensó ella. Ahora si que estaba sola. Corrió a esconderse al baño, con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Cuando abrió la puerta vio mas de esa gente, en una orgia desenfrenada y le dieron ganas de ó espantada y sintió como una mano salía de la habitación de al lado y la arrastraba a la oscuridad.

Asustada se soltó del agarre de aquella mano. Por el pequeño haz de luz que entraba por el resquicio de la puerta pudo ver donde se encontraba: estaba en su propia habitación, desordenada como de costumbre, pero había una cama extra en ella, como si alguien más hubiera sido invitado allí. Giro la cabeza y lo vio. Frente a ella, un alto muchacho al que nunca había visto estaba parado, tan desconcertado como ella, pero con una mirada bondadosa en sus ojos castaños. Tenia puesto unos jeans anchos y una camiseta blanca con un estampado celeste, varios talles mas grandes que el necesario. Un gorro negro bajo una gorra blanca y negra coronaban aquella cabeza, cubierta de rastas rubias que le caían por la espalda. La chica se quedó con la boca abierta ante semejante joven. Estaba segura de no haberlo visto nunca, pero le parecía extremadamente familiar. No sabia quien era, pero sin embargo sabia que su corazon latia mas rapido de lo que habia latido en mucho tiempo

Sin decir nada, él la llevo hasta una de las camas y se sentó, con ella entre sus piernas. Ella se aferro a su pantalón y sintió como el chico acariciaba su cabeza con ternura, reconfortándola, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. No sabía por que pero confío ciegamente en su palabra y lentamente con sus suaves caricias el borró toas las angustias que ella habia acumulado en su corazon en el ultimo tiempo, dejando solamente una tibia paz que embargaba su alma.

Siguieron hablando, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. En un momento el le dijo que ella le recordaba a su hermano, a lo que solo pudo encogerse de hombros como respuestas ¿y que sabia ella quién era su hermano? lo que si sabia era que quería aproximarse a él y así lo hizo. Sus bocas se juntaron lento y sin prisa. Apenas un suave roce entre sus labios. Él olía maravillosamente: masculino, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado fuerte. Sus ásperas rastas se enredaron entre sus dedos y entonces un ladrido la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Se encontraba en su cama sola, transpirada y agitada, y con un gran mareo, confundida. ¿Donde estaba el chico de rastas? ¿Se había ido ya?

Entonces la realidad la impacto con toda su fuerza: ese chico nunca había estado allí. Ella estaba sola, con su dolor, como lo había estado durante las últimas fina lagrima cayo por su rostro.

Se había sentido tan sola últimamente. Su corazón se sentía como un gran agujero negro en su pecho que se tragaba todo rastro de luz que aparecía en su vida. Hacia días que no quería comer y no podía dormir en las noches y cuando lo hacia eran solo una pesadilla tras la otra. Hasta esa noche. Ese sueño si que había sido extraño, pero al mismo tiempo, hermoso; no por el sueño en si, sino por él. Ese muchacho desconocido la había hecho sentir querida y protegida, aunque fuera solo por un instante. Por eso aquel despertar le resulto especialmente cruel y maldijo al entupido de su perro por haberla despertado. Sabia que el pobre bicho no había tenido la culpa pero le había arruinado aquel remanso de paz en su caótico interior. Aun así, el calor del joven parecía no haberla abandonado y con un suspiro se levanto de la cama.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación y dejo entrar el aire de mar, tal vez luego iría a caminar por la playa, eso solía darle tranquilidad y le permitía pensar. Su casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa, asíque encendió la televisión y puso el canal de música, mientras preparaba algo para comer. Luego de ese sueño su apetito había vuelto.

Se preparo unas salchichas con arroz, nada demasiado elaborado y se sentó a comer pensativa. Seguramente su padre ya se había ido a trabajar y la esposa de el debería haberse ido de compras. Sus ojos marrones y grandes recorrieron la casa nerviosa: todo le recordaba el sueño. Miro con cara de pocos amigos al perro quien movió la cola ajeno al enfado de su dueña.

En la televisión estaban pasando un video de una de esas bandas que estaban de moda.  
-¿Tokio Hotel? ¿Y a ustedes quién los conoce? ¿eh? definitivamente la música de ahora es una cagada...-  
y sin darle siquiera tiempo a la canción a que empezara, cambio de canal, poniendo Los Simpson, cosa que siempre la ponía de buen humor.

El teléfono sonó y ella se apresuro a atender  
-¿hola?-  
- hola hija ¿como estas?-  
- hola ma... bien acá, tranquila, recién me levanto... ¿vos?-  
- Bien, todo tranquilo... ¿cuando vas a venir a vernos Gala? tu hermana me pregunta todo el tiempo por vos…-  
- aiii no se mama... sabes que estoy lejos, pero ni bien me libere un poco de la facu, me pego una escapada hasta Bahía Blanca y me quedo unos días ¿si?-  
- dale, cuando puedas...seria lindo vernos y ponernos al día... ¿tus cosas como van? ¿Mejor...?-  
- ma, me tengo que ir- le corto Gala. No quería mentirle a su madre diciéndole que todo estaba bien, ni tampoco preocuparla diciéndole que estaba todo mal - te llamo después ¿si?-  
- si...que estés bien, hiji.... besos.-  
La comunicación finalizó y Gala se quedó mirando al vacío. Honestamente no tenia ganas de hacer nada, mucho menos de viajar kilómetros hasta la Argentina para ver a su mama, pero bueno, también la extrañaba, a ella y a su hermana. Levanto la mesa y se dispuso a ordenar un poco. Volvió a poner los canales de música. ¡Mierda otra vez esa estupida banda!

Ni se gasto en escuchar el resto del tema, y apago el televisor, con la sensación de que había algo muy familiar en aquél video. Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a lo suyo.

----------------------------------------------

"Al mismo tiempo, en Bariloche, Argentina"

Esa noche no durmió bien, soñó de nuevo con otros tiempos, pero al despertar ya no recordaba nada. Al ver el reloj supo que ya era tarde, tenia menos de dos horas para prepararse y salir, si es que quería llegar a tiempo a la cita. Se vistió con rapidez, abrigándose, a pesar de estar en verano... allí en las montañas usualmente hacia frío por la mañana.

Salio de su casa sin desayunar, dejando una nota para sus padres donde decía que iría a la casa de una amiga. Camino con rapidez por las calles de la ciudad, que aun siendo temprano ya estaban atestadas de turistas de muchas nacionalidades.

Al llegar a una casa antigua, con vista al lago, sus nervios salieron a la luz. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Tocó suavemente la puerta y espero que la atendieran. Una joven de aproximadamente su edad le abrió.

- buscas a mi abuela supongo...pasa, ella esta en la sala...-

La joven se hizo a un lado permitiéndole entrar y la guío por una serie de corredores hasta una habitación más pequeña en el fondo de la casa que apestaba a incienso y velas aromáticas. Estaba decorada sencillamente con una serie de lámparas de luz tenue y una pequeña mesa circular, con un mantel púrpura. Había dos sillas, una de ellas ocupada por una imponente anciana.

Llevaba el corto cabello entrecano envuelto en un delicado pañuelo que lo mantenía lejos de su cara, y estaba envuelta en graciosos chales. Sus ojos destellaron cuando la vio entrar, al igual que los múltiples anillos de sus dedos.

La chica miro suspicaz a la anciana, no parecía ser peligrosa, pero tenia un aura extraña a su al rededor, y tenia el presentimiento de que lo que pasaría en unos momentos seria crucial para su vida. Asíque sus nervios aumentaron, no sabia como actuar, ni que decir.

La mujer fijo sus ojos en la joven y la recorrió de arriba a abajo: hombros pequeños, caderas redondeadas, largo cabellos perdiéndose en su espalda. A simple vista podría parecer una jovencita como tantas otras, pero sus ojos expertos detectaron enseguida algo más, algo que pasaba desapercibido al resto: un aura poderosa parecía rodearla como una llama roja que ardía en su interior.

- ¿Señora Casandra? soy Celeste, hable con usted por teléfono... vine por...ya sabe... la tirada...- sentía ansiedad por estar allí, y, además, sentía que era donde debía estar en ese momento. Una imagen de un guapo chico cruzo su cabeza y se sonrojo. Necesitaba obtener respuestas, por eso estaba allí.

- pasa, querida pasa... ¿que era lo que querías consultarme?- pregunto acomodando los 22 arcanos mayores sobre la mesa, que parecían igual de expectantes que la mujer. Levanto sus oscuros ojos rodeados de finas arrugas y le indico a su cliente que se sentara con un delicado gesto de la mano.

- yo... no lo se...solo busco respuestas, y espero que usted pueda dármelas.- le era tan difícil explicar lo que le pasaba, algo tan natural para ella pero tan extraño al mismo tiempo. Siempre supo que poseía habilidades especiales. Pero a sus 20 años esto estaba comenzando a asustarla, ya no era un juego de niños...

-todo el que viene aquí busca respuestas, querida- indico la mujer amablemente. - a ver, por que no empiezas diciéndome cuales son tus inquietudes...que es lo que te trajo hasta mi...-

- tengo sueños algo extraños... y... además...soy diferente a las demás personas, eso lo tengo asumido, pero han estado pasando cosas extrañas a mi al rededor y me preocupa estar volviéndome loca...yo misma podría tirarme las cartas, pero necesito que lo haga alguien mas y me confirme mis sospechas.-

La mujer cerró los ojos e inspiro profundamente. Estaba mas que acostumbrada a clientes de toda clase: niñas románticas que preguntaban por su príncipe azul, hombres de negocios supersticiosos que entraban a escondidas, fanáticos religiosos que simplemente iban para probar su fe... y algunas excepcionales personas, como aquella niña, que tenían verdaderas inquietudes, verdaderas incógnitas espirituales y que necesitaban de su guía desesperadamente. Sentía vibrar la energía de la muchacha de una forma intensa, mucho más intensa de lo que había sentido en todos sus años de experiencia...  
- ¿por que no me cuentas un poco mas de esos hechos?- pregunto Casandra, ahora realmente intrigada por la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Celeste intento tranquilizarse y acomodar sus ideas antes de contestar, sentía que podía confiar en esa mujer, pero había cosas que ella sabia, o creía saber, que no se las diría a nadie, seria demasiado peligroso.

- Desde niña veo cosas, siento cosas, tengo un don... no, no solo uno, tengo varios...visiones, sueños premonitorios, siento la presencia de los espíritus, a veces veo auras y capto energías, puedo ver como es una persona en realidad con solo verla a los ojos...no practico la brujería, ni hago rituales extraños, esto es algo natural en mi...y...- guardo silencio, sin saber si continuar o no, tal vez no fuera prudente contarle a esta mujer sobre su mayor don, el más peligroso, el más poderoso, y el que más la asustaba.

- si...eso lo veo... lo siento también... hay energías a tu alrededor que se están arremolinando de forma impresionante, querida, pero...lo que te impulsa no viene de tus visiones, no...Viene de algo mas... ¿o debería decir de alguien?- concluyo la mujer con una enigmática sonrisa, alzando una ceja.

Sonrojándose, corrió su vista de la de esa mujer, y de nuevo la imagen de Él vino a su mente, lo vio sonriendo, tan hermoso, perfecto e inalcanzable…

- Si...pero él es imposible, y necesito saber...saber si debo luchar por él, o si solo estoy imaginándome cosas, obsesionándome con alguien inalcanzable.-

-mmhmm- la mujer dudo un momento, luego resuelta tomo las cartas, barajándolas y volviendo a dejarlas sobre la mesa- solo hay una forma de averiguarlo....-

La mujer le dijo que tomara el mazo de cartas y las distribuyera sobre la mesa, y luego las diera vuelta. La primera carta que apareció fue la de los enamorados. Celeste contuvo la respiración, cada carta que era descubierta ella se ponía más ansiosa... conocía los significados, con solo ver la tirada frente a ella supo lo que esa mujer le diría, pero reprimió inmediatamente esos pensamientos, se había prometido a si misma no usar sus dones en ese momento. Quería que esa mujer le dijera todo, necesita escucharlo de alguien más...

- mmm... que interesante...veo, que eres especial, veo poder, sabiduría, estas destinada a algo muy grande, querida...en cuanto al amor...pronto encontraras a tu alma gemela, aunque ya sabes quien es ¿cierto?...si, niña, es él, quien tu crees...un joven muy poderoso también, y por lo que veo aquí ...él sabe de ti, también tiene esos sueños...-

Celeste miro sorprendida a la mujer...entonces era verdad, entonces él...él si era...Cerro los ojos, al tiempo que una lagrima se escapaba de ellos...esto era algo que ya sabia, pero aun así escucharlo de alguien mas era extraño.

- aun hay más...hay alguien de tu pasado que pronto volverá a ti, tu hermana, eso es lo que aparece aquí, que tu hermana volverá a tu lado.- en ese momento dejo de contener sus lagrimas. Eso era imposible... ella no tenia hermana, o mejor dicho, ya no tenia una hermana...

-No...Está equivocada, yo...no tengo hermana-

- querida, no me equivoco, tu hermana vendrá a ti, ella formará una parte importante de tu futuro y te guiara hasta tu alma gemela...pronto lo encontraras, y cuando lo hagas todas tus preguntas, y las de tu hermana serán respondidas. Cuando estén juntas comenzara el viaje que las llevara hasta su destino...-

"Tal vez con hermana, se refiere a...si, una de ellas, eso debe ser..." - ¿puedo preguntar algo?...mi destino... ¿cual es? ¿Quien soy en realidad?-

-Eso, querida, es algo que solo tu puedes descubrir, yo no puedo darte esa respuesta... pero pronto lo sabrás...solo ten paciencia.-

Casi ni escucho lo siguiente que le dijo: que le iría bien en el trabajo y el estudio, que debía cuidar su salud, que su familia tendría visitas de familiares o amigos lejanos, que se iría de viaje...cosas que eran opacadas por sus pensamientos, por sus miedos. Al salir de ese lugar se sintió aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo más dudas la atormentaban.

Camino hasta el lago, y se sentó en la orilla, como hacia siempre que deseaba pensar con tranquilidad. Cerro sus ojos y dejo que el leve viento golpeara su rostro, y una sola palabra salio de sus labios, expresando esperanza y promesa. - pronto...-

-----------------------------

Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado! por favor dejen un review!...

Muchos Besos! Hasta luego!

Marion y Muriel!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! volvimos con el capitulo 4 de nuestro fic! espero que les guste mucho este capitulo!

Como ya saben, Tom y Bill Kaulitz no nos pertenece, y esta historia es inventada, creada por nuestra mente pervertida, y cualquier relacion con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Sin más, dejo que disfruten del capitulo!

------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4

No sabía cuanto tiempo habían permanecido allí. Tom roncaba suavemente y ambos permanecían desnudos, solo cubiertos con una manta que Bill había ido a buscar cuando sintió frío. A pesar de estar agotado no podía dormir. Con cariño acariciaba el pecho de su gemelo dormido y recordaba como había sido la primera vez que había soñado con ella...

Flasback

Esa noche tardó en dormirse. En la cama de al lado su hermano Tom dormía placidamente desde hacia un par de horas. Pero él tenía muchas cosas que pensar, como el nuevo nombre de la banda, el cual habían estado decidiendo toda la tarde con Georg y Gustav. Su banda antes llamada Devilish, ahora seria conocida como Tokio Hotel...le agradaba el nombre, pensó sonriendo antes de caer finalmente en un profundo sueño.

_Sentía que estaba en un lugar desconocido. Reconoció el ambiente extraño y maravilloso propio de los sueños, pero al mismo tiempo lo sentía tan real que le costaba descubrir si estaba en aquel mundo onírico realmente o si aquello estaba pasando en verdad. Sentía su propio cuerpo diferente: ya no era el delgado y larguirucho niño de trece años con el pelo parado, sino que se veía a si mismo como un hombre en toda regla. Imponente, decidido y poderoso. Aquella sensación le agradaba y se dispuso a contemplar satisfecho el lugar donde se hallaba_

_Se encontraba en una habitación decorada de color rojo y negro, los objetos parecían pertenecer a otra época y lugar. En el centro había una enorme cama antigua, con un dosel color rojo que ocultaba la visión de quien se encontraba durmiendo allí. Curioso se acercó y allí, acurrucada entre sabanas de seda negra, había una hermosa mujer. Su largo y rojizo cabello estaba esparcido por la almohada, y una fina manta roja cubría su cuerpo desnudo._

_Se acerco con cautela, acariciando con dedos temblorosos su hombro al descubierto. La pálida piel se estremeció ante su contacto, pero ella permanecía dormida. La miro con detenimiento, no aparentaba ser más que una niña, rondando los 15 años. La habitación estaba extremadamente oscura y apenas si podía verla. Dirigió sus ojos hacia unos candelabros de metal e instantáneamente las velas se encendieron, creando una laguna de luz en la noche. Ella se giro, aun con los ojos cerrados y Bill sintió como se le cortaba la respiración._

_El cuerpo de hombre que poseía en ese momento reacciono y sintió la excitación recorriéndolo. Deseo a esa chica con locura. Sin saber como, supo que ella le pertenecía. Lentamente se acostó a su lado, y tomo en sus manos algunas hebras de ese rojo cabello, olía a rosas,...mmm...delicioso._

_Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida e intento en vano tapar su denudes. Clavó la mirada en los ojos de Bill y pareció reconocerlo. Su cuerpo instantáneamente se relajo y esbozo una débil sonrisa._

_Bill devolvió la sonrisa, embelezado por la belleza frente a él, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo hasta su erección haciéndola crecer más. El niño de 13 años no comprendía la reacción de su cuerpo, pero el hombre que era en ese sueño si, y lo impulso a acercarse a la joven... sus labios quedaron a centímetros de distancia, solo debía impulsarse para desaparecer la distancia, esperaba que ella lo hiciera..._

_La chica suspiro por la proximidad y su calido aliento impacto de lleno en el rostro de el. Con cuidado y timidez extendió sus manos pequeñas y femeninas y las enredo en el cabello de Bill. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, juntaron sus bocas apasionadamente y se dejaron atrapar en los labios del otro. Aquello hizo gemir al niño (ahora hombre) de puro placer y se apresuro a tumbarse con cuidado sobre ella, acariciando sus cintura y dejando su torso desnudo al descubierto_

_Ella suspiró y lo abrazo atrayéndolo a su cuerpo...-estaba esperándote amor mío, por fin llegas a mi.- Bill no supo que responder, pero en su corazón supo que el también había estado esperando por este momento._

_Acerco su boca al cuello de la joven y lo mordió levemente. Ella gimió alto, y se acomodo, abriendo sus piernas y exponiéndose ante él._

_El se acomodo mejor y dejo que los dedos de ella jugaran debajo de su camisa, sintiendo como iba desvistiéndolo despacio, botón por botón, dejando su suave piel al descubierto. Nunca había estado con alguien así en toda su vida, pero sin embargo sabia lo que hacia. Era como si su cuerpo almacenara recuerdos de otra persona, de otra vida, recuerdos en los que ella estaba igual que ahora._

_Comenzó a bajar por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus blancos senos, y mientras los saboreaba y escuchaba los gritos de placer de la chica, sin pensarlo dos veces, la penetro lentamente._

_Sintió su virilidad rodeado del calor de ella y de su humedad. Con un suave vaivén, entraba y salía de ella, sintiendo sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas que le recorrían todo el cuerpo._

_La fricción entre sus cuerpos crecía al mismo tiempo que los gemidos y suspiros se transformaban en gritos de placer...el orgasmo se acercaba, ella estaba al borde del éxtasis, y eso a él le hacia sentirse orgulloso por ser quien lo provocaba..._

- ¿Billy?... ¿Billy estas bien?-  
La voz de su hermano proveniente desde la cama de al lado lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y se sentía mareado. Su respiración agitada se oía en al habitación y sintió como su miembro estaba duro y húmedo

Aun adormilado y sin entender porque estaba en su habitación si poco antes había estado haciendo el amor con una chica en otro lugar... tardo unos segundos en comprender que se trato de un sueño, para ese momento su hermano ya se encontraba sentado junto a él en su cama, y lo zarandeaba para que reaccionara.

- si, estoy bien Tom, no te preocupes, solo fue un sueño...- dijo algo decepcionado y sonrojado

- Bill estas cubierto de sudor y parecía que llorabas y te quejabas en el sueño y respirabas raro, como si hubieras corrido una maratón- dijo el mayor contemplando a su hermano un poco asustado. De pronto sus ojos castaños se fijaron en algo que era visible aun en la oscuridad. Miro a Bill con curiosidad y luego al evidente bulto que se veía entre sus piernas a través de las sabanas.  
-¿Bill que carajo...?- abrió mucho los ojos cuando un rayo de comprensión cruzo su mente y tapó su boca con las manos para amortiguar la potente carcajada que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

- ¡Tom! ¡No te rías!...tuve un sueño muy extraño -dijo el menor sonrojándose.

- Jajajajaja si, me imagino que "sueñito" habrás tenido hermano, para despertarte así jajaja- dijo Tom señalando la entrepierna de Bill y riendo a mandíbula batiente.

-¡Basta, idiota, no me hace gracia!- respondió ahora irritado Bill.

-Esta bien, esta bien... me callo...no hacia falta que te hagas el "duro" conmigo Billy- dijo el de rastas, largando una nueva carcajada ante la cara de fastidio de su gemelo.

Bill estaba avergonzado e intentó ocultar su erección pero una mano de su hermano lo detuvo. El rubio no sabia por que lo había hecho, pero el impulso había sido más fuerte que el y ahora su corazón palpitaba desesperadamente.

Se miraron por unos segundos, pero Bill corrió su vista, e intento empujar a su gemelo fuera de la cama.

Tom había dejado de reír y miraba fijamente a los ojos de su hermano. Era extraño pero ver a Bill así, sonrojado y agitado, lo había puesto muy nervioso. El contacto con la mano de su gemelo había hecho que cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionara aun bajo de su pijama y sintió la necesidad de acercarse más a él. Se inclino sobre la cama del menor y se quedó a unos centímetros del rostro de Bill.

Sus manos bajaron despacio hasta las sabanas y lo destapo, dejando más en evidencia el bulto de su gemelo, a quien la proximidad del otro le había hecho crecer su erección aun mas si era posible y necesitaba urgente un alivio.

Tom le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que siguiera adelante y miro fijo su bulto. Bill, comprendiendo el mensaje, bajo lentamente sus finos dedos y sin dejar de mirar a Tomi introdujo su mano derecha debajo de su pijama.

Tímidamente rozó su miembro con sus dedos, bajo la atenta mirada de Tom... gimió bajo e intento evitar los ojos de su hermano, pero este se lo impidió tomando su rostro y dándole un beso en la mejilla

- seguí Bill por favor...no se por que te pido esto pero...se siente bien... me gusta verte así...- susurro nervioso en el oído de su gemelo, al mismo tiempo que sentía que su pene le dolía pero la excitación. Dios nunca había sentido eso.  
Hacia ya un tiempito que sentía como a veces se excitaba viendo mujeres o ciertas películas y también había descubierto como darse cierto "alivio" y estaba seguro de que Bill había pasado por lo mismo, pero nunca lo había visto. Y nunca se había esperado tampoco que aquello le gustaría...sin darse cuenta, el también había bajado su mano a su propia entrepierna y se estaba tocando, absorto en la contemplación de Bill

Mordiendo su labio inferior y cerrando sus ojos, Bill comenzó un lento vaivén sobre su pene, no era la primera que se tocaba pero si la primera que lo hacia frente a su hermano... el morbo recorría por sus venas, tenia que admitir que varias veces se imagino como seria hacer eso con Tom...

El rubio apoyó su frente sobre la sien de su gemelo. Estaba mas excitado que nunca en su vida y sentía como sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su piel afiebrada. Leves jadeos se escapaban desde sus labios entreabiertos y golpeaban el rostro de Bill, humedeciéndolo con su vaho. El olor del menor lo estaba embriagando y aquel espectáculo se estaba grabando indeleblemente en su memoria.

El pantalón del pijama le molestaba, así que se lo quito sin pudor, aventándolo al otro extremo de la habitación... Tom, se quedo absorto mirando fijamente la erección de su hermano mientras hacia lo mismo que el quitándose su ropa. Ya desnudos los dos, se recostaron uno al lado del otro y siguieron tocándose.

Tom se sacudió sus cortas rastas hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos. Sentía como la electricidad se apoderaba de su cuerpo y también del de su hermano. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más intensos y tuvieron que apretar fuerte los labios para que su madre no los escuchara.  
- Billy... no aguanto mas... creo que ya...-  
No pudo terminar la frase. Un espeso líquido blanquecino se escurrió entre sus dedos, manchando las sabanas de la cama de su hermano y sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía entre espasmos de placer. Su boca permanecía abierta en un intento inútil de recuperar el aire y sus ojos fijos en Bill quien continuaba con su actividad sensual a su lado.

Ver a su hermano acabar, lo llevo hasta el limite del placer. Aumento la fricción sobre su pene, apretando levemente en la base. Reprimió un grito mordiendo el hombro de Tom, al tiempo que tenia un fuerte orgasmo que lo dejo agotado.

Ambos gemelos se miraron, extremadamente avergonzados por lo que habían hecho. Inmediatamente cubrieron sus cuerpos con las sabanas y se alejaron tanto como la estrecha cama se los permitía. Tom se removió nervioso y esquivó la mirada de su hermano, quien inmediatamente miro hacia el lado opuesto. No podía creer lo que había hecho ni entendía muy bien por que.  
- emm... Bill... yo... esto... emm...a ver...- tartamudeo el mayor.- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie ¿ok?-

- no soy tonto Tom... no se lo voy a decir a nadie...además tu serias el único a quien se lo diría... vamos a dormirnos mejor. - se acomodo esperando que su hermano se fuera a su propia cama, pero como no lo hizo, suspiro y le pego una patada - vete a tu cama, no creo que quieras explicarle a mama porque estamos durmiendo juntos, ¿o si?-

El mayor dio un respingo al imaginarse la reacción de su madre si supiera lo que acaban de hacer sus dos " angelitos". Apresurado, busco su pijama, se lo puso y se fue a su cama. Cuando se acomodo en esta sintió la voz de Bill de nuevo

- Tom...no se por que hice eso...yo…-  
- shh Bill- lo interrumpió su hermano- No analices esto ¿si? solo paso y ya... ahora dormite enano, antes de que les diga a Georg y Gustav que te encontré el otro día viendo el Disney Channel.-  
Riendo, ambos hermanos de dieron la espalda uno al otro y se acomodaron para dormir. La mente de Tom trataba de procesar lo que había ocurrido. No entendía por que se había excitado por ver a su hermano así, ni por que se había tocado frente a el. Lo único que sabía era que su gemelo acaba de darle la mejor paja de su vida. Enojado consigo mismo por ese pensamiento cerro los ojos buscando el sueño.

Fin flashbacks

Sintiendo un movimiento junto a él, Bill volvió al presente. Seguía acostado en el sillón junto a su hermano, que lo miraba fijamente, intentando dilucidar sus pensamientos.

- Tomi, creí que dormías...vamos a la cama... sino mañana te va a doler la espalda...-

- si enano vamos.... ya se me durmió la nalga izquierda por estar mal apoyado... y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se me duerma la derecha también.... auch...- dijo tratando de moverse.  
Entre risas se levantaron y Tom busco a tientas sus boxers y una de sus anchas camisetas.

-si que eres tonto, pero así te quiero hermano jaja...- se dirigieron a la habitación de Tom, donde dormían usualmente. Bill se preguntaba porque tenía también su propia habitación, pero recordó que la usaba cuando su madre iba de visita, y para guardar su ropa, porque según Tom " tu ropa extraña no combina con la mía, y no entra en el mismo placard".

Se recostaron, y abrazaron, cuando ya estaban a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, Bill volvió a hablar

- Estaba recordando...la primera vez que nos masturbamos juntos... ¿te acuerdas?-

- ¿acordarme?- pregunto Tom levantando una ceja- esa imagen quedara tatuada indeleblemente en mi memoria por los siglos de los siglos, amen jaja… ¿Por? ¿Te apetece una recreación?-  
Levanto las cejas rápido con un gesto obsceno y recibió un golpe de reproche en el hombro.  
- bueno yo solo decía...- se encogió de hombros y abrazo a su hermano.

- no es eso... ¿alguna vez te conté que fue lo que soñé que me provoco esa reacción?-

- no, ahora que lo mencionas... nunca me contaste sobre eso...-

- soñé con ella, por primera vez... recuerdo esa noche por lo que paso entre nosotros y también por ella. Siento no contártelo en ese momento.-

- wow... con razón estabas tan "emocionado" hermanito... y después el sexopata soy yo...-

- hey, sigues siendo el sexopata... ya no importa, duérmete, mañana tenemos que ir a grabar muy temprano.- se dio vuelta, y cerro sus ojos, y espero que Tom se acomodara detrás suyo rodeando su cintura y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

-----------------------------------------

Esperamos que les haya gustado, por favor dejen un review, no les cuesta nada hacerlo...

Besos, y hasta la proxima!

Marion y Muri


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! aca volvimos con el capitulo 5 de nuestra historia... ya se que tardamos un poco, pero es que no nos llegaba la inspiracion jaja, para compensar este es un capitulo largo, y prometemos que no tardaremos tanto con el proximo (eso esperamos)...

Como ya saben, ni Tokio Hotel, ni sus intengrantes nos pertenecen, aunque eso quisieramos, y esta historia es producto de nuestra mente pervertida jaja...

Sin mas, disfruten el capitulo!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5

"Diciembre 2008, Bariloche, Argentina."

El viento del lago le daba escalofríos a Celeste, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y debía volver a su casa. Camino lento por las calles de la ciudad, chocándose con turistas que buscaban un lugar para comer. Mientras pensaba en las cosas que le había dicho esa mujer...haber ido ahí fue su idea, necesitaba respuestas pero ahora estaba más confundida que antes. Solo deseaba llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación a escuchar música. Olvidarse de todo y de todos, de los sueños, los presentimientos, de sus sentimientos por él...

Al entrar a su casa, advirtió que sus padres estaban esperándola, había un ambiente tenso, y temía que le dieran malas noticias. Su madre le pidió que se sentara a su lado, sonriendo...tuvo un extraño presentimiento, sintió ansiedad, sin saber porque también sintió que algo importante pasaría en poco tiempo.

- Hija, tenemos una noticia...esperamos que te guste. Es algo que surgió a ultimo momento, aunque era una posibilidad que pensamos con tu padre... entiendo si te molesta pero queremos que estés con nosotros... asíque...-

-¡mamá! deja de dar vueltas y decime, porque me pones nerviosa.-

-Esta bien. Nos vamos que viaje... a Bahía Blanca, vamos a pasar las fiestas con tus tíos de allá, y con una antigua amiga mía.-

Celeste se quedo sin palabras, una de las cosas que le dijo esa mujer se cumplía, había mencionado un viaje, y ahora sus padres tenían la brillante idea de pasar las fiestas con parientes que hacia años que no veía. Sonrío, a pesar de sentir tristeza por no poder pasar su cumpleaños con sus amigos, pero sentía que debía ir a ese viaje.

-¡Que bien mamá! ¿Cuando salimos? mejor voy a preparar las cosas que voy a llevar.- el falso entusiasmo no engaño a su madre, pero no dijo nada, solo se limito a informarle que viajarían en dos días. Luego de la conversación Celeste se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a preparar la ropa y cosas que llevaría mientras escuchaba música y bailaba, intentando no pensar en ese viaje, pero sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa y el sentimiento de esperanza que llenaba su alma.

*******************************************************************************************

Celeste miraba semi dormida por la ventana del auto mientras escuchaba música, ajena a los demás. Ya llevaban casi 10 horas de viaje y aun quedaba mucho trayecto por recorrer...Pasar un día completo encerrada allí con sus padres no era divertido, siempre detesto los viajes, pero sabia, presentía, que este seria diferente. Estaba por quedarse dormida cuando la canción cambio y los acordes de Heilig sonaron en su mp4, sus ojos se abrieron y sonrío, una extraña paz recorrió su cuerpo y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Aun sonreído volvió a cerrar los ojos y quedándose dormida arrullada por la dulce voz de un joven alemán...

Era muy entrada la noche cuando se divisaron las luces de la ciudad. Bahía Blanca se extendía frente a los ojos de la joven. En esos momentos una extraña ansiedad se apodero de ella y se revolvió nerviosa en el asiento. Estaba cerca, no sabía que ni quien, pero algo estaba cerca y sentía que era lo que estaba esperando hacia mucho tiempo, y a cada kilómetro que acercaba más...

Su madre se volteo para verla a los ojos

-casi llegamos hija... esta noche nos esperan a cenar una amiga mía de hace mucho tiempo, dudo que te acuerdes de ella...-

- como quieras- contesto Celeste con voz monocorde, aunque aquella ansiedad no parecía desaparecer ni un poco.

- trata de poner buena cara ¿si?- dijo su madre algo cansada de la actitud de la muchacha.- Me dijo que justo estaba de visita su hija que debe tener mas o menos tu edad. Al menos vas a tener con quien conversar.-

-si...- se limitó a decir. La verdad era que nunca se había entendido muy bien con la gente de su edad: era como si todos hablaran un idioma que ella simplemente no conocía, por lo que su vida siempre había estado marcada por dejo de soledad e introspección que le habían ganado más de un problema en alguna ocasión.

El auto dio un giro a la derecha y se estacionaron frente a una acogedora casa de ladrillos, con un amplio jardín frontal. Unos pocos árboles tapaban la luz que provenía de las ventanas.

Celeste descendió del vehiculo, más nerviosa que antes, bajando solo su bolso de mano y siguió a su familia a través de la reja, hasta llegar a la sencilla puerta de entrada.

-Bienvenidos!!- dijo jovialmente una mujer rubia, de unos 45 años de edad- Tanto tiempo sin verlos!!! Celeste que grande que estas! la ultima vez que te vi te colgabas de las rodillas de tu papa para que te llevara a dar un paseo!-

La mujer estrecho a la joven, quien correspondió con unas tímidas palmadas en su espalda. Ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto en su vida, pero no dijo nada por cortesía.

La familia entró en la casa. Un cómodo living siguió a un amplio comedor, donde la mesa estaba dispuesta para varias personas. Una niña de unos 5 años correteaba alrededor de las sillas persiguiendo a un gato gris atigrado quien huía por su vida.

- Esta es mi nena chiquita, Arantxa- dijo la mujer señalando la rubia cabellera de la chiquita, quien ni siquiera reparo en los visitantes.

-Y ella es mi nena grande, que acaba de volver de Uruguay - dijo mirando a su alrededor, pero no había nadie más en la habitación- ¿Gala? ¿Gala donde te metiste?-

-¡Ahí voy!- dijo una voz fastidiada desde la cocina, precediendo a una joven de cabello oscuro y lacio que le caía por los hombros, totalmente vestida de negro.

Celeste levanto la mirada y la dirigió hacia la chica, en ese instante contuvo la respiración, la conocía, o eso sentía. Su corazón latió desbocado y su ansiedad creció, quiso acercarse a ella pero no lo hizo por temor a asustarla, ni siquiera se conocían pero tenía una gran necesidad de abrazarla. Le sonrío y la felicidad llego a ella cuando recibió otra sonrisa a cambio.

-Gala, ¿por que no llevas a Celeste a tu cuarto y conversan un rato?- dijo la madre de esta- Falta un rato para la cena todavía, seguramente van a estar mas entretenidas que charlando con nosotros los viejos jaja.-

La chica de negro posó sus oscuros ojos en los de su madre por un instante, para luego clavarlos con desconfianza en los de aquella desconocida

-Si, no hay problema-

Había algo en aquella chica que la inquietaba demasiado. Siempre había sido desconfiada por naturaleza, eso no era ninguna sorpresa, pero de alguna extraña manera con ella sentía una afinidad inexplicable que la ponía extremadamente nerviosa. Desconfiaba de su súbita confianza en aquella extraña.

Subieron a la habitación, la cual estaba decorada con tantos pósters de bandas diversas que no se distinguía el color de la pared.

Gala se tiro sin miramientos en la cama, debajo de un gran póster de Marilyn Manson y observo a Celeste parada tímidamente en el umbral de la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar. Tomó el control de la televisión, encendiéndola y pasando por los canales de música.

"...eyond the world, to the end of time

Where the rain won't hurt..."

-Uff dios otra vez!- dijo con fastidio- ¿de donde salieron estos? son peor que una plaga!!-

Se dispuso a cambiarlo, pero una mano se cerró sobre la de ella, quitándole el control remoto violentamente mientras se oía un fuerte "ahhhhhhhhhh" agudo que provenía de la chica que hasta hacia unos segundos parecía muda.

-Dios! Por fin! hace horas que no los veo!- Celeste sonrío mirando la pantalla, pero inmediatamente recordó q no estaba sola. - Lo siento, es que me gusta mucho esa banda. ¿No sabes quienes son?-

-No, ni me interesa- respondió la otra con gesto de asco- no me gustan estas nuevas banditas caretas-

-ah, pero ellos no son así, son diferentes- los ojos de Celeste brillaron, ella sabia cuan diferentes eran los integrantes de esa banda.- ¿y si les das una oportunidad? tal vez alguna canción te guste...además la voz angelical de Bill enamora a cualquiera...-

- Bill???- dijo sorprendida- me estas diciendo que eso es un HOMBRE?-

-Si es un hombre, aunque no parezca, todos son hombres... lamentablemente esa es la primera impresión que tienen todos de Bill, pero el es un chico muy especial, al igual que Tom.- la sonrisa en su rostro era sincera y mostraba cariño hacia esos jóvenes, Gala no comprendía como esa chica podía hablar de ellos como si los conociera.

Pero de repente, reparo en los otros cuatro integrantes de la banda. No, no podía ser, se lo debería haber imaginado...ese chico no podía ser…

-Espera- dijo ahora seria, acercándose al televisor- ¿quien es ese, el del fondo?-

-Georg?- pregunto celeste, señalando al bajista

- No, no el otro!!! El rastudo!!! Quien es???-

-ah el es Tom, el hermano gemelo de Bill... ¿por?- el rostro de Gala había cambiado y miraba a Tom fijamente.

- es solo que... no importa...-

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero estaba en shock. Era idéntico a ese chico...

- ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos ver mas videos de ellos?- pregunto ya que el tema había terminado - Quiero comprobar algo…-

-emm si claro, en Internet hay muchos, puedo mostrarte todo lo que quieras de ellos, fotos, videos, entrevistas, su biografía... lo que quieras- el entusiasmo embargo a Celeste, siempre era feliz haciendo cualquier cosa que involucrara a Tokio Hotel.

- No te entusiasmes, es solo que hay algo en ese Bob Marley desteñido que me llamo la atención...-

Prendió su computadora y espero a que inicie, mirando cada vez con mayor desconfianza a aquella chica.

- bueno por algo se empieza...por cierto, soy Celeste, mucho gusto-

-Gala, un placer- dijo secamente- Emmm... nunca nos habíamos visto ¿no? tengo la rara sensación de que te conozco…-

-que yo sepa no nos vinos nunca, pero también tengo la sensación de conocerte...como si fueras...no, no importa...busquemos fotos de Tom y Bill-

A medida que Celeste le mostraba más y más fotos de aquel chico, su incertidumbre se convertía en certeza. ¿Pero como era posible? hasta que llego a una foto en la que el vestía unos jeans claros con una remera blanca...exactamente igual a la que ella había visto en su sueño.

-No puede ser- dijo con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Se llevo una mano a la boca. De repente, toda la angustia que había oprimido su pecho desde hacia meses pugnaba por salir y no entendía por que. Odiaba mostrarse débil ante los demás y allí estaba, al borde de las lágrimas, por una absurda fotografía, en frente de una extraña.

Celeste sintió en el alma los sentimientos de Gala y se acerco para abrazarla, intento que se tranquilice. Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda para reconfortarla sabiendo que serviría.

-Tranquila, podes contarme a mi lo que pasa, aunque recién nos hayamos conocido, te aseguro que podes confiar en mí, tal vez yo te entienda mejor de lo que crees.-

- ja, ni yo se que me pasa- dijo con amargura- es tan estupido todo esto...-

-emm déjame adivinar...es algo sobre Tom, ¿cierto? porque te pusiste así al ver esa foto de el...así que te pregunto ¿alguna vez lo habías visto antes?- No quería sacar conjeturas antes de tiempo, esperaba que Gala se abriera a ella y le contara, pero si lo que sentía en su alma y lo que veía en sus ojos era verdad...no quiso ni pensarlo, no aun...

Alzó sus grandes ojos castaños, con todo el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas y silenciosamente asintió. Una parte de ella se moría por contarle a aquella chica lo del sueño, pero ¿como podía creerle alguien, si ni siquiera lo creía ella misma?

-Hace unos días...lo vi- dijo entre sollozos- Pero no lo conocía!! Es decir... lo soñé, pero creí que... yo nunca...-

- ¿creíste que el no existía? ¿Que era solo producto de tu imaginación?, aunque no lo creas entiendo tu confusión y de verdad podes confiar en mi.-

Gala dejo escapar una risa nerviosa, interrumpida por la voz de su madre, quien las llamaba a la mesa

- Deberíamos ir- dijo tratando de calmarse- ¿Después podemos hablar de eso? ¿Por favor?-

-Claro, no te preocupes.- sonriendo se levanto y extendió una mano hacia Gala. Cuando sus manos se juntaron una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos y en ese momento Celeste pudo ver más allá del tiempo y el espacio, su mente quedo en blanco y se tambaleo a punto de caer al suelo, pero al instante recobro el sentido y parpadeo varias veces. Volvió a sonreír para que la otra chica no se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Ambas chicas pasaron la cena en silencio. Sus padres conversaban alegremente, pero ellas parecían ausentes a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y sintieron cierto alivio: al menos no estaban solas en esto, fuera lo que fuera.

El sonido de un trueno cortó la paz de la casa, seguido por el fuerte ruido de la lluvia que golpeaba el techo y las ventanas. Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, expectantes.

Enseguida, la tormenta de verano desato toda su ira contra la casa. Parecía increíble después de tantas semanas de buen tiempo aquel cambio en el clima.

-Dios Mio! que aguacero!!- exclamo la madre de Gala levantándose de la mesa y mirando a través de la ventana del living. Sus ojos castaños contemplaban como la calle se iba inundando gradualmente, a través de una espesa cortina de agua.- Anaís, no se si es seguro que salgan a buscar hotel a estas horas de la noche y menos con este tiempo...-

-Ay Mariela, no me digas así - dijo Anaís, horrorizada.-donde nos vamos a quedar?-

-Pueden quedarse en casa por hoy- propuso Mariela, mirando a su amiga.- Ustedes dos pueden dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, y Celeste podría dormir en el cuarto de Gala o de la nena.. Como se sienta más cómoda.-

- No, no quisiéramos molestar- dijo la mujer sintiéndose realmente incomoda. Acababan de llegar y ya les tenían que hacer favores.

-Insisto- respondió Mariela muy seria- Esta tormenta no... me gusta nada...-

El viento golpeaba fuerte las puertas y ventanas...Celeste se estremeció y tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Se acerco a su madre para convencerla de que la mejor opción era quedarse.

-Mamá, yo creo que es mejor que nos quedemos, esta tormenta no va a pasar rápido, y da miedo...-

Anaís sonrió a su hija para tranquilizarla y decidió aceptar, de todas formas solo seria una noche...- Esta bien, pero solo esta noche, mañana vamos al hotel-

-No se hable mas- dijo Mariela resuelta- Quédense, por favor, así estamos todos mas tranquilos...Gala no tenes problema en compartir la habitación con Celeste?-

La muchacha se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-Bueno, muchas gracias- dijo Anaís- Entonces guardemos el coche en el garage y bajemos lo que vayamos a usar esta noche.-

La cena finalizó luego de estas palabras y ambas familias se pusieron en movimiento.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Celeste y Gala subieron a la habitación de la misma, armando un pequeño catre en el que dormiría la invitada.

Se prepararon para dormir en silencio, pero Celeste sabia que tenían que hablar sobre lo que había pasado antes de la cena, solo que no sabia como comenzar, tampoco quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, tenia que averiguar algunas cosas primero.

Sentándose en la cama improvisada, miro fijamente a Gala, sin saber que hacer para que confiara en ella y le contara lo que había soñado.

- Tal vez te suene raro, pero yo también sueño cosas extrañas a veces, la mayoría de las veces de hecho...así que podes contarme lo que sea-

-Buenas noches- dijo Gala cortante, sintiéndose una basura. Sabia que ella solo quería ayudarla, pero no podía... no estaba lista para abrirse ante nadie. ¿Y si ella la delataba? ¿Y si la tomaba por loca? No, mejor guardar un prudente silencio, aunque eso significara ahuyentar a la única persona que se había tomado la molestia de ver que pasaba en su interior. La expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Celeste solo empeoro las cosas.

Suspirando resignada Celeste se acomodo para dormir, escuchando como la tormenta aumentaba su ferocidad, señal de que muchas cosas podrían pasar esa noche...solo esperaba que no fueran tan malas.

_"La suavidad de aquellas blancas sabanas le hacia erizar la piel, mientras que un potente rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana, la obligó a abrir los ojos. Miro alrededor: se encontraba en una habitación calida, muy iluminada, decorada en colores claros, con una gran cama matrimonial en el centro. A sus espaldas un enorme espejo cubría enteramente una de las paredes. _

_Sus oscuros ojos se dirigieron hacia sus manos, solo para verlas mas grandes que lo usual, con las uñas cortas. Su pecho plano ascendía y descendía nervioso, mientras que una delicada sabana apenas si cubría su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo, cuerpo que era mucho mas alto que de costumbre._

_Aterrorizada, Gala miro hacia el espejo solo para ver que su rostro ya no era el suyo, sino el de el._

_Las rastas rubias caían libres por su espalda y su lengua jugueteaba con el plateado piercing en el labio inferior. Corrió la sabana solo para encontrarse con que estaba totalmente desnudo. Una suave voz le hablo desde el otro lado de la habitación en un idioma que, aunque no conocía, tenia total sentido dentro de su cabeza._

_- era hora de que despertaras, Tomi- dijo el muchacho pelinegro_ _acercándose sensualmente- ¿tan agotado te deje anoche?-_

_No pudo evitar sonreír, ese joven era verdaderamente hermoso, y el simple sonido de su voz había obrado maravillas en todo su cuerpo, que era recorrido por dulces descargas eléctricas._

_Estiro su mano hacia el otro y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo. Sus labios se rozaron, entremezclando sus alientos y ambos suspiraron aliviados. _

_El moreno bajo lentamente una de sus finas manos por el abdomen del otro, acariciándolo con ternura, hasta llegar a su bajo vientre. Pudo sentir como cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar de una forma que nunca había creído posible._

_Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, su amante bajo aun mas su mano, haciéndole entreabrir sus labios en un suave gemido_

_-Bill…-"_

Gala se despertó totalmente sobresaltada. Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras que su mente trataba de procesar la información que llegaba confusa a su cerebro: estaba en su cama, en la oscuridad, a mitad de la noche. No se hallaba en aquella habitación inundada de luz y estaba segura que ese joven no se encontraba con ella, y quizás lo más importante de todo:

No tenia aquella gran erección entre las piernas, ni sentía el placer de la misma, por el simple hecho que era mujer y nunca podría haber sentido tal cosa.

A su lado, sintió como alguien se incorporaba en la oscuridad y encendía la luz. Celeste la miraba entre confundida y asustada.

-¿Gala? ¿Estas bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- Se acerco a ella, que temblaba y parecía distante y confundida, como si se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia.

-yo... yo....- dijo la chica al borde de las lagrimas. Sentía su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y la realidad le parecía tan incierta como el mundo de sueños del que acababa de despertar. Aun sentía las manos del chico moreno sobre su ¿pene? No, dios que locura.- Si...solo...mal sueño...yo...-

-¿Sabes que? podría decirte lo que soñaste solo con mirarte a los ojos...pero prefiero que me lo cuentes, que confíes en mi... no se lo voy a decir a nadie, y no voy a pensar que estas loca, créeme, confía en mi, porque tal vez yo sea la única que pueda darte una respuesta.-

-Él...lo vi de nuevo a él...-contesto Gala entrecortadamente mirando fijamente los ojos de Celeste en busca de cualquier indicio de burla o desconfianza- Pero no como antes...él no estaba ahí conmigo...yo estaba con él...es decir...yo era él...yo sentía como él y...dios es enfermizo...- dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos al recordar al otro muchacho.

-¿Soñaste con Tom? ¿que eras Tom? eso es...no es...no creo que sea raro.- se acerco a ella y la abrazo, sabia como se sentía, tan confundida, sola, y pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca.-¿que es enfermizo? ¿Soñar con el?-

-No no es eso- dijo con un cara de haber chupado un limón- Era que…había alguien mas...el otro chico, el que canta...que parece nena... bueno él estaba ahí, pero ¡Dios me beso! ¡Y yo le correspondía! y... y... el muy descarado me tocaba! bueno, no a mi, técnicamente tocaba al otro chico...- su voz se fue apagando a medida que los engranajes de su cerebro se ponían en marcha

-Espera- continuo- ¿No me habías dicho que esos dos eran hermanos?-

Celeste se sonrojo sin saber que decir, pensándolo por unos segundos opto por explicarle la verdad sobre el twincest, aunque ella pensara que era asqueroso o enfermizo, tenia que explicarle que era lo que había soñado.

-emm... si ellos son hermanos... gemelos...-tomo aire ante la mirada atenta de Gala, que quería una respuesta coherente, asíque soltó muy rápido lo que suponía era la explicación mas "normal"- hay un grupo de fans, que se hacen llamar a si mismas twincest sisters, que creen que hay una relación incestuosa, o sea twincestuosa, entre Tom y Bill, basándose en videos, fotos y entrevistas reales...-

-¿que QUE?- dijo incrédula la chica- Por dios ¿como pueden andar diciendo semejante cosa?! No es que no me esperaba que alguno de los dos fuera rarito pero... hermanos… Dios!!!-

- Es algo que muchas fans piensan, hay pruebas de eso, y si, son hermanos, pero aun así ¿por que eso tiene que impedir que se quieran? vos lo viste en tu sueño, ellos sienten algo muy fuerte por el otro. Si ellos son felices estando juntos, y no dañan a nadie, ¿eso es malo?- Celeste iba subiendo de a poco su tono, estaba alterándose, como twincest sister creía y defendía el amor de los gemelos, aunque ella fuera diferente a las demás, y pensara cosas q otras no lo creían...sin saber porque quería que Gala aceptara el amor entre Tom y Bill, que no lo detestara ni sintiera asco.

-¿Es broma no?- contesto Gala aun incrédula- ¡Son hermanos!¡Gemelos encima! Es una fantasía retorcida! Dios, ¿por que soñé eso? Ya bastante malo era soñar con el rastudo y ahora esto...Espera... ¿dijiste pruebas? ¿Andan haciendo esas cosas en público y nadie dice nada?-

- Déjame decirte que si soñaste esto es por alguna razón... ¿ni siquiera sabias sobre el twincest y soñas algo así? es un poco...sospechoso...- no quiso sacar conclusiones, ella había soñado con esos momentos, los había visto, pero no podía contarte eso tan pronto. - y si hay pruebas, muchas, el lenguaje corporal no miente, las fans comunes no se dan cuenta o no quieren verlo, pero hay otras que si lo ven...por dios! si hasta tienen una canción que habla de su "especial" conexión de gemelos! como si fuera una declaración...-

- Ja, como si fuera la primera vez que sueño con cosas que supuestamente no se- murmuró en voz baja pensativa Gala. Ahora que había pasado la primera impresión, recordó lo bien que se había sentido en brazos del otro, y la expresión en su rostro no había sido enfermiza sino...dulce y tierna, enamorada podría decirse.."Gala por Dios no seas estupida, que son hermanos, carajo!"

Alzo la vista y contemplo a su interlocutora. Había algo que no le estaba diciendo y no sabía por que, pero intuía que era de vital importancia que se lo dijera.

- ¿Por que decís que fue "sospechoso"? Ya se que parezco loca, soñando con tipos que ni conozco y esa cosa... el twincest o como sea... dios no entiendo nada...-

-bueno no se si sospechoso seria la palabra...extraño tal vez, ya que no sabias nada del twincest...una pregunta ¿se sintió real? ¿Como si de verdad estuviera pasando? y también, ¿era de día o de noche?- Celeste estaba algo nerviosa, no sabia si confiar en Gala y contarle todo, no sabia si podía confiar en ella, si le creería...debía antes tantear el terreno y averiguar si ese había sido algo mas que un simple sueño.

-Demasiado real... como la otra vez que soñé con él. Tanto que al despertar me sentí confundida, dudando de todo, dudando de que era real, si esto o el sueño que había dejado atrás... y si era de día, plena mañana al parecer… ¿por que?-

Celeste miro su reloj y rápidamente hizo cuentas, en Alemania ya habría amanecido, y ellos deberían estar ya despiertos...- eso quiere decir que...se estaban levantando, si eras Tom, entonces debió ser en su habitación, era de colores claros, ¿blanca cierto?... ¿ellos hablaron? si fue así, en alemán pero supongo que los entendiste...¿que sentiste siendo Tom?-

- ¿Como se supone que sabes todo eso?- dijo volviendo a desconfiar.- ¿Soñaste también con eso o que?-

-demasiadas veces...-apenas susurro, y sonriéndole agrego- solo lo se, lo que no se es si puedo confiar en vos para contártelo, no se si me creerías, si...tengo miedo de equivocarme de nuevo al confiar. Yo se más de ellos que cualquier fan, se cosas que nadie podría llegar a imaginarse, no es que sea una fan loca que los persigue y averigua cosas, solo las se, las sueño, las veo, las...siento.- Su ansiedad aumento y tuvo que respirar varias veces para calmarse, apenas conocía a esta chica y ya le habia dicho mas de lo que le habia contado a sus amigas, ¿estaba bien confiar? ¿Por que ella soñaba con Tom? ¿Que conexión habia entre ellos? ¿Y entre ellas dos? esas preguntas la atormentaban, y las respuestas parecían estar frente a sus ojos pero no las veía.

- Podes confiar en mi…yo ya confíe en vos ¿o no?- dijo Gala suavizando su expresión y tomando la mano de la otra para darle ánimos. Una suave ola de calor y afecto impacto en su pecho, como si la conociera desde hacia años, de toda la vida. Sentía que le habían arrebatado de su lado por algún motivo y se habían olvidado, hasta tenerse frente a frente otra vez. Unas gruesas lágrimas empañaron su vista

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando? ¿Quienes son realmente esos chicos... y que tienen que ver con nosotras?

Celeste sintió la emoción de Gala y sus ojos también se llenaron de lagrimas, supo que esa mujer que le tiro las cartas tenia razón, habia encontrado a quien estaba buscando. Sonrío y suspirando se preparo para contarle todo lo que sabia...esa seria una larga noche...

-----------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un review...

Hasta la proxima!!

Marion y Muri!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! luego de una pequeña tardanza volvemos con nuestro fic! Esperamos que les guste...

Como ya saben ni Tom ni Bill Kaulitz nos pertenecen, y la historia es creada por nuestra hermosa imaginacion... cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia...

Sin mucho mas por decir, los dejo disfrutar del capitulo 6 de Sleeping With Ghost!!

--------

Capitulo 6

Otro día comenzaba. Sin desearlo realmente, soltó el agarre de los delgados brazos pálidos que rodeaban su cintura y se levanto de la cama. Busco el primer par de pantalones que tenía mas cerca y se los puso, para luego detenerse un momento a observar a la dulce criatura que aun dormía en su cama de sabanas blancas.

Una sonrisa infantil y sincera surco su rostro y sintiéndose tranquilo se dirigió hasta la cocina.

Mientras se preparaba un café bien cargado (las mañanas no eran su mejor momento del día) tomo su teléfono y observo los mensajes recibidos: al menos una docena de números desconocidos, uno de su madre, dos de Georg y el último de David. Sin siquiera leerlos, borro los desconocidos, pensando que debería cambiar pronto su numero nuevamente, las fans podían ponerse muy pesadas cuando querían. Y leyó el resto: su madre decía cuanto los quería, etc. etc., Georg solo estupideces varias y David quería verlos a el y a su gemelo cuanto antes.

Extrañado, se encamino hasta el cuarto para despertar a su hermano.

-Bill? Bill???-

Aun inmerso en un calido sueño Bill escucho que su hermano lo llamaba, sin ganas de despertar se dio vuelta y espero a que Tom desistiera y lo dejara descansar aunque sea unas horas más...

-Bill!!!- Gritó el mayor, ya comenzando a fastidiarse- No me obligues a sacarte de la cama a la fuerza, porque sabes que soy capaz, enano! Bill, sal de ahi a la una... a las dos.... dos y un cuarto...-

-Tomi...si me dejas un rato mas prometo recompensarte luego.- ni siquiera abrió sus ojos para responder y se acurruco aun mas bajo las sabanas abrazando la almohada impregnada con el olor de su hermano.

Tom rodó los ojos y con un brusco movimiento quitó las sabanas que envolvían a su hermano, y se arrojó sobre el con toda la fuerza que tenia aplastando al menor de los Kaulitz, quien resoplaba en busca de aire.

Bill intento inútilmente quitarse a Tom de encima, pero este no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ir. - Que diablos te pasa?! Por que me despiertas? no puedes esperar un poco mas? si quieres descargarte ve a masturbarte al baño!- ya estaba enojado, odiaba ser despertado de esa forma tan brusca... odiaba ser despertado de cualquier forma.

-Pasa que escribió David, hermanito mío de mi corazón, de dulces despertares- dijo el mayor acomodándose aun mas encima de Bill y sonriendo triunfal, para molestia del otro- Nos quiere ver enseguida, bella durmiente, así es que ¿por que no llevas tu sensual, aunque escaso traserito a la ducha, te acomodas un poco y salimos para el estudio antes que a Don Jost le de un ataque?

-mmm y si no quiero que vas a hacer?- Bill ya no tenia sueño, sentir a su hermano sobre su cuerpo lo había despertado, y ahora lo único que quería era conservarlo en esa posición por mucho tiempo, se sentía muy cómodo. Pero debía levantarse y prepararse, si David molestaba tan temprano era por algo importante...

- Si no quieres....-comenzó el mayor relamiendo sus labios con una sonrisa traviesa- voy a donar todos tus Louis Voutton para caridad y a desaparecer todas tus chaquetas a tijeretazos ¿te parece?

Mirándolo seriamente Bill se deshizo de su hermano y se dirigió al baño, sin decir una palabra... ¡con sus Louis Voutton no se iba a meter! ahora le haría la ley del hielo durante todo el día, o durante el tiempo que aguantara sin hablarle, ¿como podía amenazarlo así? Esperaba que lo que tenia que decir David fuera importante de verdad, porque sino ya buscaría la forma de vengarse de el...y de su hermano también, claro que esa venganza seria mas...interesante. Sonrío malévolamente mientras se duchaba. Menos de 15 minutos después ya estaba listo para salir, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, apenas se maquillo y escondió sus rastas en uno de los gorros de Tom...

Los hermanos se dirigieron al auto, Bill extremadamente susceptible y Tom divertido por la reacción del otro. Manejaron alrededor de unos 20 min. en los cuales reinó un absoluto silencio, quebrado solamente por los chasquidos de fastidio del menor y de las risas contenidas del mayor.

-Bill? Hasta cuando vas a seguir sin hablarme?

Sin responder miro fijamente a su hermano y le dedico una sonrisa falsa, la misma que usaba en las entrevistas y con las fans...La verdad era que hacia rato que quería hablarle, no soportaba mucho sin tener algún tipo de contacto con el, pero en este momento no estaba de humor para una discusión, y además sus bolsos eran sagrados! como se atrevía? enojado de nuevo volvió a mirar por la ventana esperando que llegaran pronto al estudio, así se enteraba que era lo que había arruinado su comienzo del día.

Finalmente Tom estacionó frente al estudio, solo para ver el coche de Georg estacionado a unos metros de la entrada y un poco mas allá el de Gustav.

- Parece que no somos los únicos a los que David les cortó la mañana eh?

Bill solo levanto una ceja y salio del auto entrando rápidamente al estudio, sin esperar a su hermano. Saludo a Georg y Gustav que conversaban sentados en un sillón mientras tomaban café. Se sentó junto a ellos y espero que alguien le llevara su propio café. David hablaba por teléfono en una esquina y apenas se giro a verlos cuando Tom finalmente entro, y les hizo una seña para que lo esperaran. De pronto una señal de alarma salto en su mente, sintió miedo, sintió que algo estaba mal, habría acaso un problema con la disquera? o con el nuevo CD? Sus ansias aumentaron al cruzar su mirada con Tom, el también había sentido lo mismo.

- chicos, puedo hablar con uds dos primero?- pregunto David mirando a los gemelos y sin esperar su respuesta entró por una puerta a una espaciosa oficina.

Aferrando aun su café matutino se sentó detrás de su escritorio y miró serio a los gemelos hasta que ellos ocuparon sus lugares frente a el.

Los nervios de Bill no dejaban de fastidiarlo, asíque miro fijamente al productor, algo pasaba y quería saberlo pronto, sin vueltas.

- ya dilo David... que paso? es algo con el cd? de nuevo lo van a atrasar?-

-No, Bill, no es el CD- dijo Jost mirándose las manos con aire preocupado- es algo....un poco mas serio que eso....esto… llegó hace unas horas al estudio...

De uno de los cajones de su escritorio saco un sobre de papel madera, y lo acercó a los gemelos

Tom alargó sus manos para tomar el sobre y lo abrió. Varias fotografías a todo color y ampliadas estaban adentro. Echó un vistazo y las colocó sobre la mesa sin darles mucha importancia.

-Son manipulaciones- dijo simplemente- Hay cientos de ellas en Internet, las fans las hacen… ¿Para esto nos llamaste Dave?

Pero Bill había visto también las fotografías y sabía que no eran lo que Tom creía...

Se llevo una mano a su pecho, lo que tanto temían había ocurrido: alguien los había descubierto. Esas no eran simples manipulaciones de fans, eran fotos reales, profesionales, alguien había utilizado una cámara de alta tecnología con un lente de largo alcance y había conseguido imágenes de ellos juntos...su secreto se venia abajo, el miedo invadía su alma, y las lagrimas llenaban sus ojos.

Miro a Tom fijamente y usando su conexión le indico que eran reales, que las viera bien y se iba a dar cuenta de cuando fueron tomadas...

-¡NO ME JODAN!- gritó David ante la respuesta de Tom- ¡Conozco perfectamente las manipulaciones y estas no lo son! No puedo creerlo, después de todos estos años, yo creía conocerlos! eran como hijos para mi, carajo y ahora esto??? Venían con una nota!!

Agitó frente a ellos un papel blanco con letras impresas

**"CONOCEMOS SU SECRETO. NO CREYERON QUE IBAN A LIBRARSE TAN FÁCIL DE NOSOTRAS VERDAD? RETIREN LOS CARGOS O ESTO SALE A LA LUZ**

**ATTE- LES AFGANES ON TOUR-"**

-malditas...te dije que debíamos encargarnos de ellas a nuestra manera Tom...- apenas murmuro Bill, pero David logro escucharlo, y su enojo pareció aumentar. Si creía que así lo haría sentir culpable estaba muy equivocado, el nunca se arrepentiría de lo que sentía por Tom, y era algo que pasaba entre ellos dos, no tenia porque involucrar a nadie mas en esa relación... salvo...bueno eso no importaba en ese momento. Miro desafiante al productor, no se iba a dejar amedrentar y puso una mano en el hombro de Tom para tranquilizarlo.

-Exijo una explicación, Kaulitz- sus ojos furiosos se fijaron en Tom, quien bajo la vista.

-¿Que quieres que te diga David?- respondió entristecido el mayor. Finalmente el día que tanto habían temido había llegado y los había apuñalado por la espalda.

-¿Explicación?! No tenemos que darte ninguna explicación! es nuestra vida David! y no perjudicamos a nadie! ellas son las que nos perjudican!- Bill estaba enfurecido, nunca le había rendido cuentas a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre, salvo a su hermano pero el tenia todo el derecho. Entendía que con la fama venia la responsabilidad y el deber de ocultar su secreto, pero no comprendía como David parecía acusarlos a ellos en vez de a esas locas que los habían estado acosando.

-¿QUE?- la ira del productor era casi palpable, al igual que la del menor- ¿Acaso la fama les quemó el cerebro o que? ¡SON HERMANOS, POR DIOS, GEMELOS! o es que no se dieron cuenta todavía eh? lo que hacen es IN-CES-TO! y es ilegal para su información!!! El escándalo que va a crearse si esto sale a la luz sin mencionar todos los enredos legales!!! Dios, es que no lo entienden? Es el fin de Tokio Hotel!!-

Tom pudo sentir como el calor en la habitación aumentaba gradualmente y puso una mano en la rodilla de Bill para tranquilizarlo; lo único que les faltaba era que encima que habían descubierto su relación, descubrieran… lo otro.

Una llama de ira ardía en los ojos de Bill, convirtiéndolos en algo cercano al color de la sangre. Al sentir a Tom cerca logro calmarse un poco, debía pensar con claridad y frialdad para resolver este problema, aunque lo que le gustaría hacer seria ir a arrancarles la cabeza a esas malditas acosadoras.

-David, lo que pase o no pase entre Tom y yo es cosa nuestra, y lamento mucho que esto haya salido a la luz... y no, no lamento que suceda. Ni tu ni nadie entendería lo que sentimos nosotros...será ilegal, pero no me interesa, lo que ellas hacen es ilegal también, están extorsionándonos, pero de todas formas ¿crees que alguien les va a creer luego de lo que paso con Tom? todas las fans están de nuestro lado!-

- Claro, todas las fans están de su lado, ¿pero acaso creen que el mundo esta compuesto de fans? hay miles de personas que están esperando que tropiecen para destrozarlos! como si no hubiéramos tenido ya bastante con los rumores de anorexia de Bill y los de homosexualidad....Dios...-

Tom observó la escena sin participar: se sentía avergonzado, no del amor hacia su gemelo, eso nunca.

Pero era algo extremadamente intimo, algo suyo... y ahora saber que otras personas lo sabían le causaba escalofríos.

-Los demás lo saben?- preguntó el productor, quien parecía extremadamente cansado y extremadamente viejo

-Nadie sabe esto... o mejor dicho nadie lo sabia! pero supongo que sospecharan... si ya hay fans que sospechan, por que ustedes que nos ven todos los días no? tan malo es querernos como nos queremos?.- Bill sabia que Tom se sentía ultrajado y eso era lo que mas le molestaba, su perfecto mundo oculto estaba saliendo a la luz, y el miedo de su hermano de que al ser descubierto los separaran le llegaba al alma y le dolía aun mas que mil dagas.

David se fue de la habitación y los dejó solos por unos momentos. El tenso silencio flotaba sobre los hermanos como el fantasma de una amenaza latente ¿Y ahora que? se miraron a los ojos, comprendiendo todo lo que pensaba el otro. Antes de que se dieran cuenta el productor había vuelto con unos muy confundidos Georg y Gustav.

Bill suspiro y se preparo para lo que vendría... que dirían sus amigos? los odiarían por esto? decidirían irse de la banda?

Georg y Gustav miraron fijamente a los gemelos esperando saber así que era lo que pasaba, o que había sido lo que habían hecho ellos esta vez.

Jost se limitó a pasarles las imágenes. Georg sonrío burlón, pero al ver el rostro avergonzado del hiphopero palideció. Gustav no tuvo corazón para mirar a los gemelos a la cara.

Al ver que Tom no iba a reaccionar aun, y eso en parte era bueno porque sinceramente era mejor que su hermano no se enfureciera, decidió hablar, fuerte y claro, dijo algo que no creyó que diría nunca a nadie más que a Tom.

-Las fotos son reales...Tom y yo... nosotros...tenemos una relación mas allá de la hermandad.- tomo en sus manos una de las fotos en donde se estaban besando, por suerte todas eran del mismo estilo, besos, abrazos... no los habían descubierto teniendo sexo...eso esperaba. - las acosadoras nos fotografiaron, y nos amenazan...lo siento chicos, nunca quisimos que esto saliera a la luz, y menos así…. Es, era, nuestro secreto-

Tanto el bajista como el baterista se quedaron de piedra ante esta confesión: no es que no sospecharan que algo raro había en la relación de los gemelos, no en vano habían pasado años de gira con ellos, viviendo como una familia pero ¿incesto? aquello iba más allá de lo que podrían haber imaginado en sus mas retorcidos pensamientos.

Jost los miraba imperturbable, esperando que alguno de ellos quebrara el silencio.

Gustav mirando hacia la ventana fue el primero en hablar:

- cual es la amenaza? y que se puede hacer para evitarla?.- esperaba que hubiera una solución para este problema, por el bien de la banda y de los gemelos.

Jost entrelazó sus dedos cubriendo parcialmente su rostro y hablo con tono severo:

- Primero que nada esto debe terminarse ¡No me mires así Bill!- dijo cuando el cantante lo fulmino con la mirada- ¡Saben que esto esta mal y no pueden continuar con esta relación! ¡Se acabó!-

Tom alzó los ojos y miro con tristeza a su hermano, mientras sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos

-¿que mas?- preguntó con un hilo de voz

-Tenemos que ganarles de mano a los rumores- continuo el productor- Antes que esto salga a la luz, no se, déjense ver con mujeres, salgan con ellas, algún que otro beso en los tabloides y cualquier rumor posterior puede ser refutado con eso....o al menos eso espero...no lo se...-

La ira recorría el cuerpo de Bill, nadie iba a alejarlo de Tom... pero debían hacer algo para resolver este problema... de pronto un plan malévolo se genero en su mente, si David quería que salieran con chicas y fingieran eso harían, pero lo harían a su manera... y también buscaría alguna forma de encargarse de esas acosadoras de una buena vez…

-Miren, esto es lo que vamos a hacer si?- dijo el productor- Cherrytree esta promocionando una nueva banda, se llama Flypside...tienen planes de venir a Alemania y la vocalista es una chica jovencita, bastante bonita, apenas mayor que ustedes... se me ocurre que seria bueno que Tom y ella se vieran: acallamos los rumores, promocionamos su banda y restauramos la imagen de Tom, bastante deteriorada ya por Perrine D.-

Tom ni se inmutó. ¿Así que todo se resumía a eso? ¿Fingir una relación con alguna desconocida y los dejarían en paz? Parecía sencillo, aunque algo en su corazón parecía romperse. Nunca había sido buen actor, dejaba traslucir demasiado sus emociones. Incluso en ese mismo momento, todos en la habitación sintieron como una brisa helada parecía emanar del mayor de los Kaulitz. Bill sacudió su hombro.

- Bien, lo haremos, Tom lo hará... pero no esperen que las fans o los medios se lo crean...- lo que no agrego es que ellos se encargarían de que nadie lo crea, no iba a permitir que alguien le diga lo que tenia que hacer, no perjudicaría la imagen de Tokio Hotel, y haría lo posible para que parezca que la productora los estaba explotando... tal vez de esta forma podrían ser libres pronto...

Pero para lograrlo debía controlar a Tom...y el por ahora era el único capaz de hacerlo, hasta que ella aparezca...ella, ellas... pensó por un momento cuanto podría lastimarlas esta situación si se enteraban, pero no podía averiguarlo y solo esperaba que ellas pudieran ver la verdad detrás de tanta mentira. El calor se extendió, mezclándose con las ráfagas frías y supo que debían salir inmediatamente de esa habitación si no querían crear otro problema o descubrir su secreto más oscuro. Miro a Tom a los ojos y sonrío, sonrieron, sabían lo que debían hacer, " gritar" y lo harían, no de la forma que deseaban, pero lo harían...

"a cientos de kilómetros de allí..."

Gala se despertó sobresaltada con el corazón desbocado y lleno de una angustia que sabia que no era suya. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomó el móvil de la mesita de noche y escribió un corto mensaje:

"Celes, por favor, llámame si podes. Ya se que son las 5 de la mañana, pero me siento muy extraña. Espero tu respuesta, besos!"

Presionó enviar y se levanto de la cama

Apenas envuelta por una bata, bajo a la cocina por un cafe, en su casa en Uruguay, y espero que su amiga llamara. La ansiedad la carcomía, parecía mentira como las cosas habían cambiado en los últimos meses y como aquella desconocida se había convertido en parte vital de su existencia...

"flashback"

La noche en que se conocieron, Celeste le explico con paciencia lo que era el twincest, le mostró fotos, videos, fanfics, fanarts...y al mismo tiempo le contó su historia, compartieron sueños, creencias, ideales, y antes de que amaneciera ya sentían que se conocían de toda la vida...

- Esta canción es mi favorita, se llama in die nacht, las twc sisters decimos que es el himno del fandom jaja mira como Bill le canta a Tom, en esos momentos las personas que los miran dejan de existir, ¿no es tierno?- En la PC de Gala se reproducía uno de los videos de las presentaciones de Tokio Hotel mientras las chicas sonreían con complicidad...

Aun no habían hablado de lo más importante, los sueños de Gala, pero Celeste esperaba que ella se sintiera realmente cómoda en su compañía y que confiara para poder explicarle lo que creía que le pasaba...

-Celeste, todo esto que me mostras es muy bonito, y todo, pero...no entiendo- dijo Gala bajando la mirada- ¿Por que sueño con estas cosas? Ni siquiera me gustaba la banda, no tenia registro de quienes eran...y ahora el rastudo este aparece en mis sueños y la verdad es que no se que pensar...

-Bueno es extraño, pero tal vez...es probable que tengas una conexión especial con Tom...- No sabia como explicarse, como decir lo que para ella era algo normal- Se como te sentís, estas perdida, confundida, yo me sentí igual al principio...créeme que te entiendo.-

-¿que? ¿Algo así como un lazo cósmico con el intento de hip hopero?- preguntó escéptica- No podes estar hablando en serio... o sea, ni lo conozco al chico este! ¿Y como es eso de que también sentiste lo mismo? ¿Es que este chico se le aparece en sueños a todo el mundo?

- Si un lazo cósmico, no importa si no lo conoces, tu alma si conoce la suya... y no, Tom no se aparece en sueños a todo el mundo...yo no sueño con el...sueño con... Bill...-

- Ah se ve que es cosa de familia nomás - continuo con ironía- En serio no podes creer estas cosas, Celeste... es decir, no tiene sentido!

- No tiene porque tener sentido para ser real...yo soy una persona...diferente... ¿como te explico? soy medio bruja, jaja, y siento esa conexión especial que tengo con Bill. Es algo que no puedo evitar, sentir lo q el siente, saber lo que piensa con solo mirar una de sus fotos, interpretar sus emociones a través de su voz...-

- En serio, deberías dejar las drogas- dijo rodando sus ojos la otra, aunque por dentro, algo dentro de ella se había llenado de dudas: la palabra "bruja" parecía haberla quemado. Siempre la habían tratado diferente por eso, sus compañeros de escuela la llamaban bruja desde la primaria, por saber cosas que no debía saber, ver cosas que no estaba allí y podría jurar que sabía lo que otros pensaban

-Hey no me drogo... ni siquiera fumo, y no tengo problemas en admitir lo que soy, tal vez "Bruja" no es la palabra correcta, no se cual es, pero se cosas, siento cosas, veo cosas... hasta puedo decirte que en este momento estas pensando en que en el fondo me crees, pero no queres hacerlo, tenes miedo ¿cierto?

Gala siguió con la mirada perdida. Entendía perfectamente a lo que la otra se refería. Decidió por una vez en su vida, seguir sus instintos. Escucho la voz de su cabeza que siempre parecía adelantarse a los acontecimientos y en ese momento esa voz le decía que confiara en ella, que no se alejara de aquella chica. Esa noche abrió su corazón por completo a aquella extraña, y aunque días después cada una volvió a su ciudad, permanecieron en contacto por teléfono y correo

La amistad creció hasta el punto de quererse como hermanas, descubrieron que pensaban lo mismo, que sentían lo mismo, y que había también una conexión especial entre ellas, sabían lo que pensaba la otra, terminaban sus frases, tenían los mismos gustos e ideas, se comportaban como gemelas en algunos momentos...Celeste convirtió a Gala en una fan de Tokio Hotel y del twincest, que ya no le parecía algo asqueroso, y a pesar de la distancia nunca perdían el contacto, se apoyaron la una a la otra y aprendieron juntas a enfrentar sus miedos...

Fin flashbacks

Sus ojos oscuros y cansados recorrieron con ansiedad la pantalla del móvil cuando este vibró sobre la mesa y se apresuró a contestar.

**-**Hola nena como estas?- dijo sin darle tiempo a la otra de decir "hola" siquiera- perdona que te saque de la cama así, es que sentí algo muy raro y muy intenso...

-Hola!- respondió la voz del otro lado de la linea- no te preocupes, yo también me desperté de golpe y estaba por escribirte...algo paso, y creo que es malo.-

Desde Bariloche, Argentina, Celeste se acurrucaba mas entre las sabanas, sin importarle la hora, ni que tuviera clases esa mañana...

-No se que pensar, Celes... algo esta muy mal con ellos, siento una angustia horrible, y no me puedo acercar... ¿que habrá pasado?-

-No lo se, pero siento lo mismo, algo esta mal, ellos se sienten amenazados-dijo Celeste, recordando de golpe la bronca que había sentido antes- y él esta furioso... me da miedo lo que puede llegar a hacer estando enojado...

-El otro no, solo esta triste- respondió Gala, mientras una tristeza profunda como el océano crecía dentro de su pecho y sabía que no le pertenecía- y vi una torre alcanzada por un rayo. Una desgracia que se acerca…¿Habrán vuelto las amenazas?-

-Espero que no... Espero que no sea culpa de esas malditas stalkers...las detesto, y presiento que son capaz de todo con tal de salirse con la suya...-

Durante el último tiempo las dos amigas habían estado con el corazón en la boca, como todas las demás fans cuando esas seis chicas francesas habían comenzado a hacerle la vida imposible a sus ídolos.

-estuve investigando- continuó- y una de ellas es fan del twincest... ¿y si saben algo sobre eso?** -**

-Nah, no creo...- dijo Gala más para convencerse a si misma que para otra cosa- Además, quien les va a creer no? mas allá de las twc sisters que serian mas que felices, pero bueno...fuera de ellas, no va a pasar nada supongo...-

-Mmm no lo se, yo no estaría tan segura, algo malo va a pasar, o pasa, y sea lo que sea esta descontrolándolos a ellos... no se porque los veo como en el borde de un precipicio-

-Si sentís viento esta noche, no preguntes, ya te darás una idea de donde viene...-

Y al decir estas palabras, la chica vio como las luces de su habitación titilaban, mientras que una fuerte corriente sacudía las copas de los árboles a través de la ventana

-Acá no hay viento- dijo su amiga al otro lado del teléfono- Pero el calor es terrible...tanto que ya me estoy sacando algo de ropa...esto ya no me extraña, te dije que estaban descontrolados…-

A pesar de ya haber cumbres con nieve, en la habitación de Celeste el calor aumentaba y en cierta forma la ahogaba, se destapo y se deshizo de parte de su pijama quedando solo en ropa interior.

-Creo que oigo ruidos en el pasillo- dijo de repente Gala sobresaltada y bajando la voz- Alguien viene. Si me ven levantada me matan! mejor me voy... nos hablamos en unas horas si? cualquier cosa llámame! Buenas noches!-

-Si, no te preocupes, yo tengo clases temprano asíque aprovecho a dormir otro rato mas... si pasa algo avísame, y que sueñes cosas lindas...Buenas Noches! Te Kiero! -

Y así finalizó la conversación, dejando a las dos chicas con el horrible presentimiento de que cosas malas estaban por pasarles, a ellas y a quienes estaban tan lejos…Cosas que no podrían evitar, pero que por desgracia, tenían el don de ver por adelantado, impotentes…

-------

Esperamos que les haya gustado... si es asi o si no es asi dejen un review por favor!

Muchos Besos!

Marion y Muri


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!! aca estamos con el siguiente capitulo, esperamos que lo disfruten y que les guste la historia...

Pronto subiremos el proximo capitulo, esperamos no tardar tanto esta vez...

Tom y Bill no nos pertenecen, lamentablemente, y esta historia es producto de nuestra imaginacion... cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia (hay esto me hace recordar a las telenovelas jajaja)

Disfruten el capitulo 7 de Sleeping With Ghosts! se esta poniendo interesante la cosa...

------

Capitulo 7

- Tomi...-

Su hermano mantenía un silencio de muerte desde que habían abandonado el estudio y sus ojos, otrora calidos miraban ausentes al frente mientras estacionaba su vehiculo en la puerta de su hogar. Sin responder, el muchacho de trenzas descendió del mismo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Bill lo seguía de lejos con la mirada triste

-Tomi...por favor, háblame...-

Tom no respondió, e ingresó a la casa serio. Sin prender la luz se arrojó sobre el sillón del living y escondió la cabeza entre las manos, derrotado.

Ver a su hermano en tal estado le hacia sentir impotente. Se acerco a él e intento abrazarlo, pero Tom no lo dejo. Bill suspirando fue hacia la cocina a preparar café... al parecer esta seria una noche muy larga. Tenia que lograr hablar con su hermano y tomar una decisión juntos. Por eso prefirió dejarlo solo unos minutos antes de la inminente discusión que tendrían si él se dignaba a hablarle.

Cuando volvió con dos tasas de humeante café, Tom había cambiado la posición, recostándose en el sillón y cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo.

Bill dejo una de las tasas sobre la mesa frente al sillón y otra se la llevo a los labios, saboreando el delicioso café... no hablo hasta que estuvo seguro de lo que tenia que decir...

-Tom...no todo esta perdido... podemos superar esto... hemos superado cosas peores!-

- Bill...basta...-

Tom habló con voz firme y tranquila, aunque su gemelo pudo percibir como se partía casi imperceptiblemente por el llanto contenido.

- Basta, Bill- repitió sin mirar a su hermano y tensando la mandíbula, como si le costara lo que iba a decir- se terminó... ya esta...-

La confusión invadió a Bill... no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su hermano. ¿Acaso se rendiría tan fácilmente?

-¿que se termino? ¿Pero estas escuchando lo que dices? No se termino! y nunca se terminara! no puedo creer que quieras huir!-

La ira de Bill era palpable y la casa comenzó a calentarse lentamente haciendo sentir incomodo a Tom

-¿que no se terminó? ¡Por dios Bill, es tiempo de despertar! ¡David lo sabe, los chicos lo saben y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo el mundo se entere! - el mayor alzó la voz muy a su pesar, dejando salir la tensión acumulada durante todo el día. Sabia que no era culpa de Bill, que no debería desquitarse con él, pero la desesperacion le había ganado a la razón y no podía contenerse.

Prefería estallar en un arrebato de ira antes que desmoronarse lentamente en la depresión.

-se termino, hermano- le dijo con un dejo de tristeza- Fue algo lindo Bill, pero siempre supimos que se iba a terminar...-

-No! no se termino! no te voy a dejar huir! no lo voy a permitir!- su ira aumentaba, no dejaría que los separaran- podemos controlarlo... haremos algo para que esas stalkers no molesten mas... podemos Tom! somos poderosos y lo sabes!!-

-¿Y de que nos sirve el poder si tenemos que vivir escondidos, Bill?- preguntó el mayor, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran libremente por su rostro: se sentía acorralado. Mirasen por donde mirasen verían dedos señalándolos y condenándolos a la clandestinidad de su amor. No, esa no era forma de vivir la vida, al menos no para el.- ¿De que nos sirve siendo los hombres mas infelices sobre la tierra?-

Diciendo esto, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el sillón y oculto su rostro una vez más. Lo que estaba por hacer iba a matarlo, los mataría a ambos, pero no había otra opción. Sin mirar a su gemelo, dijo las palabras que se clavaron en su corazón como espadas de inmisericorde hielo mientras las pronunciaba.

-Ya no puedo más Bill... Ya basta...Mañana mismo voy a buscar un lugar donde mudarme...-

Bill se debatía entre el llanto y la ira...mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, miraba inexpresivo a su hermano, y liberaba sus sentimientos en una ola de calor que hizo que dos velas sobre la mesa se encendieran.

-¿Mudarte?... ¿crees que voy a dejar que te vayas? No te vas a ir!! Nadie se va a ir!! Reacciona Tom! huyendo no vas a lograr nada! solo causarnos mas dolor a los dos!!-

-¿que no lo entiendes, Bill?- preguntó el otro volviendo a perder la paciencia. Un soplo de viento helado cruzó la habitación, alborotando el cabello del menor, al mismo tiempo que apagaba las velas, para desaparecer luego- ¡Se acabo! ¡Y cuanto antes lo aceptemos, mejor será! ¿Crees que esto para mi es fácil? ¿Que quiero irme? ¡Por supuesto que no! -

Con pasos vacilantes se acercó a su gemelo y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo con vos suave

-¿Crees acaso que podría verte todos los días y no estar a tu lado? ¿Ver tu piel y no poder tocarla por miedo a que nos descubran?- Alzó su mano hasta la altura de la mejilla del otro, apenas rozándola y le dijo casi en un susurro- Ya bastante dolor va a ser verme al espejo, solo para encontrarme con tu rostro…-

Le dio la espalda y concluyó:

- No soy tan fuerte Bill... de verdad que no...-

Bill suspiro, y se adelanto para abrazar por la espalda a su hermano...

-Te amo...- apenas suspiro.- y no quiero perderte... no voy a permitirlo...eres fuerte Tom, yo lo se, juntos somos mas fuertes que separados!-

Beso su cuello y sintió como su gemelo temblaba, extendió el calor de su cuerpo hasta el suyo y con una mano acaricio su cintura.

- juntos Tom...como me lo prometiste... me dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado...juntos somos invencibles...-

-Lo se- dijo el otro sin voltearse aun- Se muy bien lo que dije, y no creas que no me siento fatal con esto, pero, de verdad no se que hacer...Sabes que te amo mas allá que cualquier cosa, y eso nunca nadie mas me lo hizo sentir...Pero si seguimos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, te voy a seguir deseando, y mientras lo haga, los dos estamos en peligro, sin mencionar a nuestros amigos y familiares...-

- No te vayas... te lo suplico...-las lagrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro, sentía impotencia, necesitaba una solución a este problema...si tan solo pudieran controlar todo...- espera! hay algo que podemos hacer!- volteo a su hermano en sus brazos y lo miro fijamente, con una sonrisa algo maquiavélica...en respuesta Tom levanto una ceja, un gesto característico de su hermano que con los años se le había pegado a el, muy a su pesar...

-Solo siéntate y escúchame...podemos manipular la información, y al mismo tiempo buscar algo para hacer que las stalkers se olviden de las pruebas que tienen...- Ese "algo" que Bill estaba pensando era peligroso y nunca lo habían hecho... sabia que estaba mal... que no se hacia en beneficio personal... pero no iba permitir que esas acosadoras destruyeran la banda que tanto había luchado por crear, y tampoco que destruyeran la relación con su hermano, mucho mas valiosa que su propia vida.

Tom casi se olvida de llorar por la impresión: allí estaba, el rostro angelical de su hermano, que hasta hacia pocos instante susurraba llorando palabras de amor, y que ahora portaba una sonrisa inquietante con la venganza pintada en los ojos. Aquello no podía augurar nada bueno.

-¿Bill? No se lo que estas pensando, pero te sugiero que lo olvides...Y por favor, que borres ese brillo psicópata de tus ojos, que ya empieza a ponerme nervioso...-

-Hay Tomi... por algo soy el gemelo malvado...estoy ideando un plan muy interesante que dejara muy mal parados a la productora... y sobre las stalkers...eso lo tenemos que resolver de una forma un poco mas... ¿como decirlo? ¿Diferente a la usual?-

- Bill...- dijo su hermano con tono de advertencia- No. Ni lo sueñes, bajo ningún motivo te voy a dejar hacerlo... Te conozco demasiado y te vas a exceder... Además, ni siquiera sabemos como hacerlo, podría ser un desastre...-

Las palabras salían atropelladamente de sus labios, mientras que sus manos se retorcían nerviosas. Podía ver a través de Bill como si fuera una bola de cristal, y en ese momento, su sonrisa solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

- Tranquilo hermanito... ya descubriremos como hacer... pero para empezar decidamos que hacer con la productora y sus presiones...- se sentó en una esquina del sillón y arrastro a su hermano a su lado.

- ¿Ellos quieren que salgas con esa chica? Pues bien, vas a salir, pero se va a notar que es todo ficción... que es una mentira planeada por ellos-

- ¿Y como voy a hacer eso? Nunca se me dio muy bien lo de actuar...Y sabes que en realidad soy tímido con las chicas- continuó bajando la mirada y ruborizándose ligeramente, haciendo que Bill casi saltara del sillón para comerlo a besos.- Nunca entendí por que tuve que ser yo el de la imagen de player...-

- hay Tom... esto va a funcionar porque no sabes actuar... solo tienes que ser tu mismo y tirar abajo esa imagen de player que tanto odias...-

Tom no sabia como reaccionar ante las ideas de Bill... se sentía perdido y cansado con toda la situación.

El mayor paso sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de su hermano. Verdaderamente se sentía perdido, perseguido, diferente, pero por suerte ya no se sentía solo: si la vida le había dado un regalo, ese era el hombre que estaba a su lado. Bill era todo lo que el necesitaba: era comprensivo, inteligente, sensible, hermoso, increíblemente sensual y mágico

Bill simplemente era mágico en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra. Ambos lo eran, pero Tom sabia que solo podía llegar a soñar con las cosas que su hermano hacia. La gran diferencia radicaba en que el menor había aceptado plenamente quien era, y por ello era libre, mientras que Tom aun se debatía entre la intuición y la razón en una ardua batalla psicológica que estaba destinado a perder. Sintiéndose frágil, se aferró aun más al otro.

- No quiero hacerlo, Bill... Ninguna de las dos cosas- dijo mirando significativamente a su hermano- No quiero sabotearlo a David, por mucho daño que nos haya causado, no es su culpa...Y tampoco quiero hacer lo otro...Ya sabes...Puede ser peligroso...-

- Tomi- dijo el otro, pasando con cariño sus dedos entre las trenzas de su par- Lo se... se que no quieres, pero tampoco es justo...Igualmente, aunque no lo hiciéramos adrede, se va a notar...eres demasiado transparente...-

-Creí que esa era una de las cosas que te gustaban de mi- respondió el otro con el ceño fruncido, pellizcando con cariño el costado de Bill.

- Me gusta, auch, lo juro! Tom compórtate de acuerdo a tu edad...-

-En cuanto a lo otro- dijo el menor, ignorando el gruñido de parte de su gemelo- tranquilo, todavía no tenemos que pensar en eso...cuando sea el momento, vas a buscarme por iniciativa propia y las cosas se van a dar...-

Dicho esto, con su mano dibujo un círculo frente a ellos y Tom pudo sentir la energía de Bill cortando el aire, moviendo el espacio, reacomodando la realidad a su antojo. Sonriendo por primera vez desde que habían dejado el estudio, el mayor cortó el círculo con el aire frío de su puño y posó sus labios en los de Bill, anulándolo por completo.

Y en aquella paz momentánea, suspiró feliz, en la plena aceptación de lo que eran, de lo que podía llegar a ser y de con quien compartía su destino. Las dudas seguirían allí y sus incertidumbres estaban lejos de acabarse, pero en ese momento, Tom Kaulitz se sentía el hombre más fuerte de la tierra.

-------

El brillo de la mañana golpeó sus ojos cerrados y la chica se desperezó felinamente contra su lado de la cama. A pesar de dormir sola, en los últimos meses se había acostumbrado a acostarse de un solo lado, como si compartiera las noches con un acompañante invisible. Sin prisas se levantó, solo para sentir el frío suelo contra sus pies descalzos.

La angustia de la noche anterior se había disipado, dejando en su lugar una especie de euforia muy extraña, como una sensación de poderío casi infinito. Se rascó la cabeza algo confundida: eso de que sus emociones dependieran en gran parte de alguien a quien no conocía, podía llegar a volverse muy estresante. Maldita la hora en la que se volvió tan sensible.

Ya su humor no dependía solo de ella, sino que también de la posición de la luna, del aura de quienes la rodeaban, de las emociones de la persona que tuviera mas cerca (las cuales Leia como un libro) y por supuesto las de EL. Siempre EL. Constantemente en sus sueños, en sus horas de vigilia, en su mente, en su corazón, siempre EL. Sonrío muy a su pesar: por EL valía la pena ser tan sensible...

Se vistió casi mecánicamente, con la mente vagando a miles de kilómetros de distancia y tratando de separar sus emociones de las ajenas, antes de perderse a si misma. En los últimos meses había descubierto que era demasiado fácil extraviarse en aquel océano de sensaciones nuevas que el mundo espiritual parecía querer brindarle, bajo riesgo de quedar para siempre atrapada en sus redes.

La casa estaba inusualmente oscura, a pesar de que era de día. Las nubes cubrían la tierra con un velo de penumbra que anunciaba lluvia y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Intentó prender el interruptor, solo para darse cuenta de que no había electricidad.

-Mierda- dijo Gala. Fue a tientas por toda la casa buscando velas para iluminar su camino, golpeándose en más de una ocasión contra alguna silla inoportuna que se cruzaba en su camino. No se cruzó a nadie, por lo que dedujo que su familia se había ido. Bajó al piso inferior y sin querer rozó la pared a su derecha con los dedos.

Un débil brillo anaranjado la desconcertó y retrocedió asustada. En cuanto se separó de la pared, el brillo desapareció. El miedo no fue más fuerte que la curiosidad, por lo que volvió a apoyar las yemas de sus dedos contra el frío material y esperó. La luz anaranjada volvió a hacerse presente y Gala alzó los ojos.

La bombilla resplandecía con un muy tenue color anaranjado, que no era suficiente para iluminar la estancia, pero si como para teñir todo con una veladura calida. Dentro de la misma, la muchacha vio como se arremolinaban pequeños destellos de luz, como miniaturas de luciérnagas que vibraban dentro del aparato, mientras que sus manos ardían, vibrando con la misma intensidad.

Y fue allí que comprendió que era su propia energía la que estaba alimentando a la lámpara: no había electricidad, sino que la fuerza de sus manos movía los átomos a su alrededor, cargándolos de energía suficiente para hacer reaccionar, aunque débilmente, a la bombilla.

-Era hora de que te dieras cuanta, Gala- dijo una voz a sus espaldas y la chica pegó un salto en el aire antes de pegar su cuerpo a la pared. Una figura de casi 2.5 mts estaba frente a ella, con la piel reluciente bañada de un extraño color dorado y los ojos mas negros que alguna vez hubiera visto. No podría decir a ciencia cierta si era hombre o mujer, solo podía afirmar que era hermoso...

-¿Quien sos?- preguntó ella, viendo como dos alas negras se desplegaban desde la espalda del mismo.

-Creo que esa misma pregunta deberías hacerte a ti misma, Gala- respondió calmadamente- ¿Acaso sabes quien sos realmente?

La chica no respondió. Simplemente se quedó absorta en la contemplación del ser maravilloso y temible ante sus ojos y sintió como las rodillas le fallaban.

-Yo...No lo se...-

---

A miles de kilómetros otra joven abría sus ojos para enfrentar la fría mañana de invierno. Una inusual tranquilidad se sentía en el ambiente, e inmediatamente supo a que se debía...había nevado. La paz y el silencio que se producía luego de una gran nevada solo era comprendida por quienes habían vivido toda su vida en esa ciudad. A pesar de querer seguir durmiendo y acurrucarse en su calida cama, se levanto antes que el despertador sonara y le recordara que debía ir a clases, aunque aun tenía la esperanza de que se hubieran suspendido todas las actividades educativas por la nieve.

El frío la invadió al instante de pisar el suelo, y deseo poder atraer el calor.

-Si tan solo supiera como...-

Celeste se vistió rápidamente aun intentando recordar como atraer el calor a su cuerpo. Sabía que en algún lado lo había leído, o el recuerdo se encontraba escondido en algún rincón de su mente.

Encendió la radio para escuchar el reporte del tiempo, mientras se preparaba un café y miraba por la ventana el blanco manto que cubría todo el jardín de su casa.

Sonrío al escuchar que no tendría clases... podría volver a dormir, pero ya no creía que fuera a conciliar el sueño. Pensó en la posibilidad de llamar a Gala para hablar un rato pero seguramente ella seguía durmiendo y no quería molestarla tan temprano.

De pronto una imagen llego a su mente, se nublo su vista y tubo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caer debido al mareo. Una fuerte visión invadió sus sentidos. Se veía a si misma sentada frente a unas velas, controlándolas y absorbiendo el calor que emitían.

En ese momento su gata apareció en la cocina sacándola de su trance, y la música en la radio la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Sonaba Monsoon de Tokio Hotel, y Bast, su gata maullaba llamando su atención para que la alimentase. Se sentía confundida y perdida, como siempre luego de tener una visión, pero esta vez había sido diferente... antes se había preguntado como obtener calor y ahora lo acababa de ver, no comprendía lo que había sucedido. Una voz masculina le hablo desde dentro de su cabeza...

- Querías saber como atraer el calor...pues ya lo sabes, solo tenes que intentarlo-

Siguiendo la voz de su conciencia, eso esperaba ella que fuera, se encerró en su habitación a oscuras y encendió una de sus tantas velas, eligió una de color rojo con dulce aroma a frutillas e intento concentrarse en la llama, seguir su movimiento, perderse en su interior...

Al cabo de unos minutos la llama de la vela danzaba al compás de su mirada, intento tocarla y se sorprendió al notar que no se quemaba, pero que al mismo tiempo sintió como si un líquido caliente se extendiera por su cuerpo templándolo.

Sonrío orgullosa por su logro y cerró sus ojos disfrutando del calor que ahora la invadía. De pronto sintió una corriente de aire frío y un extraño presentimiento.

La llama de la vela creció ante sus ojos y pudo ver una imagen a través de ella… veía a Gala, en su casa en Uruguay, y junto a ella había un ser alto de alas negras que la miraba fijamente.

Sorprendida por lo que veía se levanto y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, con una mano en su pecho y la otra extendida hacia la vela, hacia la imagen…

- ¿Que diablos hace él ahí? – intento dar un paso más hacia atrás pero se choco contra algo blando. Una mano con largos y delicados dedos se aferro a su brazo y la hizo gritar. Se dio vuelta asustada, pero al ver el rostro sonriente de un alto joven de ojos tan celestes como el cielo y el cabello largo y rubio como el sol, suspiro aliviada.

Volvió a mirar hacia la vela pero esta ya se había apagado.

El joven se sentó en su cama y espero que ella hiciera lo mismo a su lado antes de hablar.

- Te extrañaba…-

-¿Por eso viniste? ¿O hay alguna otra razón? ¿Qué hace él con Gala? No quiero que la lastime.-

-Tranquila, ella va a estar bien, él nunca la lastimaría…-

Celeste miro fijamente a los ojos del joven, lo conocía desde que tenia memoria, era su guardián, y aunque hacia tiempo que no lo veía, confiaba en el ciegamente. Sus padres o los psicólogos habían dicho que era solo un amigo imaginario, pero ella sabia que era algo más, que era real…

- entonces… ¿me extrañabas o hice algo mal y venís a regañarme?-

El joven sonrío y rodeo a Celeste con uno de sus fuertes brazos atrayéndola a su calido cuerpo. Un suave aroma a rosas lleno la habitación.

- Creo que es hora de hablar de cierto par de gemelos… ¿no te parece, princesa?-

------

Esperamos que les haya gustado, si es asi (y si no tambien) dejen un review... asi nos alegran el dia

Muchos Besos!

Marion y Muri


End file.
